Come Home True Love
by Me A Genius
Summary: Emily is in engaged to someone else and Paige has a family with a guy. They haven't seen each other in years, once Emily and Paige are back in Rosewood. will they get back together or end it for good. Don't like the idea then don't read. And no mean comments. Paige is not straight or bisexual she is still gay in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Days To Come**

**Paige's POV- **

It's been four years now that I haven't seen or spoken to Emily. After the break up I tried to get her back, but it didn't work. So I decided to stop trying since she didn't want to get back together. When high school finished I moved away to California. Once I moved to California, I meet a guy name Charlie. He is great guy we became good friends fast and he helped me through my heartache. Charlie is tall almost 6ft. has long brown hair with hazel eyes.

My first year living here in California, we became roommates. One night we when out with friends to a party. Everyone was drinking so much and so was I, I was completely wasted that I wasn't seeing right. Then Charlie and I had sex, the two of us were in shocked that we didn't know what to say to each other. He knows that I'm gay he didn't have a problem with that. After a few weeks later after we had sex, I find out that I was pregnant with twins. He told me he will stay and help with the babies; we don't have feelings for each other at all. We made that clear we are only friends and we will help each other taking care of the kids.

I gave birth to twins a boy and a girl. Johnny was born first then Emilia was born when I held them for the first time in my arms. I cried and so did Charlie we were so happy, we couldn't believe we made these two beautiful babies. At first it was hard for me and Charlie because we were so scared we will mess it up. When I told my parents about it at first they were disappointed in me. But when they came to visit and saw their grandchildren they got so happy.

Now Johnny and Emilia are three years old. Their birthday is coming soon but lately Charlie and I have been having money problems. Charlie has a side job that he gets paid under table, because he has a criminal record. So it's hard for him get to a stable job. I haven't had any good luck finding a good job; I'm working as waitress in small diner. That job doesn't pay well.

'' Mommy, can I get it please?" Johnny said a big smile on his face. He is holding a batman mask. We are at the super market I'm pushing a cart; I have Emilia sitting in the seat. Johnny has long brown hair with brown eyes; he wanted long hair like his dad.

'' Okay, I will put it in the shopping cart.'' I said. He got so happy, he gives me the mask and I put it in the cart.

'' Mommy, I want apple juice.'' Emilia said. Emilia has short curly brown hair with brown eyes.

'' When we get home, you will get apple juice. Johnny come here that I can put you in the cart.'' I said. Johnny runs towards me while giggling, I pick him up and I put him in the cart.

When I get done buying the food I need. I go to the parking lot and I put Johnny and Emilia in the baby car seats. Then I put away the bags in the trunk.

When we get home, I put away the food in the kitchen.

'' Mommy can we see SpongeBob SquarePants pleaseeee?'' Johnny and Emilia said together.

'' Okay, go sit down on the sofa. I will go get them movie.'' I said

'' Mommy, can I put on my batman mask?'' Johnny asked

'' Go sit down, I will go get it.'' I said. I see them walking fast to the sofa. I go get the mask and then I go get the movie. I go to the living room and I give the mask to Johnny. And he puts on the mask; he gets ready to watch the movie. Emilia and Johnny always sit together no matter where they are. I put on the movie and I go back to the kitchen and I start cooking dinner.

'' Honey, I'm home!'' Charlie said. I get out of the kitchen and I see the kids running towards. Charlie bends down and hugs Johnny and Emilia. He gives them a kiss on their heads.

'' Wow Johnny, I like your mask.'' Charlie said.

'' Shhh. I'm not Johnny.'' Johnny said. I see Emilia giggling.

'' He is batman, not Johnny daddy.'' Emilia said.

'' Well I'm sorry batman, I thought you was Johnny. If you see Johnny tell him I want a hug and kiss.'' Charlie said. He stands up and the kids go watch the movie.

'' Hey Charlie, how was work?'' I said and I go hug Charlie.

'' Let's go talk in the kitchen.'' Charlie said. We go to the kitchen and we sit down.

'' Is everything okay?''

'' I got fired today; I know we are having money problems. But we will work this out.'' Charlie said.

'' Charlie, how we are going to fix this? It's hard for you to get a job. And you know I don't get paid well of the job I have now.'' I said

'' Paige, I know okay. I got fired because I mouthed off to a customer.'' Charlie said. Charlie used work at a car wash, the only job that gave him a chance.

'' Why did you mouthed off to a customer?'' I asked

'' The customer accused me of stealing.'' Charlie said

'' That sucks. But we will make it together. Go play with the kids and I will finish making dinner.'' I said

'' We will. Plus you are my best friend I be lost without you.'' Charlie said. With smile and I smile too.

'' Stop getting sappy.'' I said. And we both laugh.

**Emily's POV- **

I moved back to Rosewood. Because my dad is having heart problems I used to live in New York. Now I have a small apartment with my girlfriend name Kaitlin and we are engaged. I meet Kaitlin while I was living in New York we got introduce, by friends and we hit it off. Kaitlin has dark hair with brown eyes. We have been dating for two years now.

Sometimes I think about Paige, I was mad when she told the cops about Alison being alive. Paige did try to get back with me, but I didn't trust her. Then I find out she moved away not sure where, but she didn't say goodbye to me or to anyone else. Once she left Rosewood I never heard from her again. Alison moved to France but we still keep in contact. Aria is writing a book not sure about what. Hanna owns a small clothing store here in Rosewood and Spencer is a lawyer. And I got a degree in physical therapy and rehabilitation science.

'' Babe are you okay?'' Kaitlin asked

'' I'm just worried about my dad.'' I said

'' He will be okay, he is strong guy.'' Kaitlin said giving me a kiss on the lips.

'' Let's get something to eat, I'm starving.'' I said

'' Okay, what you have in mind?'' She said putting her arms around me.

'' Lets we order pizza.'' I said and she agrees.

We get the pizza and we start to talk about the wedding. We talk about how many people are coming, and where we are going to get married. There is a lot to do but we haven't talked about what month to get married in. She makes me happy, but I don't get the butterflies I used to get with Paige. I know I shouldn't be comparing Kaitlin and Paige, because they are completely two different people.

'' Emily are you okay? You been day dreaming lately.'' She said

'' It's a lot to do for the wedding, like where we are going to get married. And what kind of cake we are getting.'' I said

'' Yeah it's a lot to do, but I can't to spend life with you.'' She said with a smile

'' First let's plan the wedding okay.'' I said


	2. Rise And Fall

**Paige's POV- **

Last night it took me while, to fall asleep. This morning Johnny and Emilia came into the room and woke me and Charlie up. Since the apartment is a two bedroom. My room had to be changed for the kids, meaning Charlie and I will sleep in the same bed. Right now I'm getting ready for work, while Charlie is making breakfast.

'' Morning Paige, are you hungry?'' Charlie said

'' Yeah I'm hungry, what are you making?'' I said

'' Mommy, can we go to the park?'' Emilia asked

'' Sorry sweetie I have to work today.'' I said. I give apple juice to her and Johnny. I make sure they don't spill the cup.

'' I'm making eggs and bacon.'' Charlie said

'' Daddy, can I have a cookie?'' Johnny asked him

'' No Johnny, later you can have cookie.'' Charlie said.

We sit down and eat has a family. When I get done eating I say bye to them, I work at a small diner called Crest Café. I get to work ten minutes late and the manager is total prick. I go to the staff locker room, and I put my stuff away. I start to get ready for work. Sometimes the tips are good but most of the time is not.

'' Paige, Later when your shift is done; come into my office.'' My manager said

'' Okay I will, is it bad news?" I asked my manager

'' We will talk in my office.'' He said.

It's been a long night; my feet are hurting today the tips are not good. My shift is almost over I call Charlie to check up on the kids.

'' Hey Charlie, how are the kids doing?''

'' _They are okay; Emilia is good she was mostly drawing today. Johnny broke a glass cup earlier.'' Charlie said _

'' How, did Johnny break the glass cup?''

'' _The cup was on the table. He tried to throw the ball at me, because he wanted to play catch.'' Charlie said _

'' He didn't get hurt right?''

'' _No, I made sure he didn't go next to the broken glass.'' Charlie said_

'' Okay good, I have to go. I see you when I get home.'' I said

'' _Okay, I see you later.'' Charlie said _

After I go back to work, my shift end I go get my stuff. Then I go to my manager's office now he is telling me about, how I been doing a good job. I have been working here for a few months now.

'' Paige, I have bad news. I'm going to have to let you go.'' He said

'' Why? I really need this job.'' I said. The pay is not good, but is enough for Johnny and Emilia won't be hungry.

'' Paige, this place is going to be shut down. I have to let everyone go, not just you. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can't do.'' He said

'' I really need a job, I have two kids that I need to care of.'' I told him

'' Paige, I'm sorry okay. I don't want to shut down this place, but I don't have choice. And I don't know any other place that is hiring. Here is your last check.'' He said. He gives me the check.

I leave the diner; I can't believe the place is shutting down. Now Charlie and I are unemployed. Worst part we are months behind our rent, and we keep avoiding the landlord. I don't know what to do now; it took me a while to get this job. I go home I have to tell Charlie about what happen.

'' Hey I'm home.'' I said. Johnny and Emilia runs towards me, I hug them.

'' Mommy, you came home.'' Emilia said happy.

'' I behave good mommy.'' Johnny said giving me a tight hug.

'' I miss you two so much, give me a kiss.'' I said point at my cheek. They give me a kiss on the cheek. I pick them up carrying them to the sofa.

'' How was work?'' Charlie asked

'' It sucked and bad news, I got laid off.'' I said. I take off my sneakers and jacket, Johnny sits on my lap. And Emilia sits in the middle of the sofa.

'' What you mean you got laid off?" Charlie said in shocked.

'' The diner is getting shut down, so everyone got laid off. But I did get my last paycheck.'' I said.

'' Damn that really sucks, plus the landlord came today. And we might lose the apartment, because he said he is tired of us not paying our rent.'' Charlie said.

This is the worst night ever. And I don't know how it will take for us to get another job. We can't lose apartment, but we told every excuse that we can think of. Telling the landlord why we don't have his money.

'' What are we going to do? We can't lose the apartment.'' I said

'' Mommy, I'm thirsty.'' Johnny said he looks up at me and I look at him.

'' Okay, do you want chocolate milk?'' I asked him and he nods his head.

'' Me too! Mommy, can I get cookies?'' Emilia asked

'' Yes you can, come lets go to the kitchen.'' I said.

We all go to the kitchen; Johnny and Emilia sit on the chairs. While I get the Teddy graham cookies and Charlie makes them chocolate milk.

'' Paige, I know we don't want to lose the apartment. But we need a backup plan just in case.'' Charlie said. I put the cookies in a plate, and then Charlie gives them their milk.

'' You are right, but what will do?'' I said. We are booth standing in the kitchen talking.

'' Maybe we should, live with your parents in Rosewood. That's our only option and you know, we can't live with my family.'' Charlie said.

Charlie has two older brothers; The oldest brother is in jail doing an eight year sentence. And he got changed with assault charges. The second brother he is a dealer, I meet them before. They were nice to me and we didn't have any problems, Charlie went to jail for dui and vandalism and he did three years in jail. Before I meet him but he does have other charges. And his parents are in a retirement home. He doesn't get along with his parents at all.

'' I haven't been back there in a long time. You are right that's our only option, my parents will be happy.'' I said.

Wow back to Rosewood, never thought I be moving back with my parents. There are times I do think about Emily. Like what would have happen. If I didn't leave Rosewood, I would have never met Charlie nor have kids with him.

'' Paige, are you worried you will run into Emily?'' Charlie said. When we became good friends Charlie and I shared secrets. I told him everything about me telling the cops Alison is alive, and how she bullied me in school. Also I told him Emily was my first love, he helped me so much. He picked up the pieces and put me back together.

'' Daddy, I need the bathroom.'' Emilia said. Charlie takes her to the bathroom, and I clean the table. I take Johnny to the room, and I change his clothes so he can go to sleep. Then Charlie comes into the room with Emilia, he gets Emilia ready for bed. When we got done we made sure they are in their own bed. They fall asleep and we leave the room. We to our room, we lay on the bed.

'' You didn't answer my question Paige.'' He said.

'' I don't know really, I mean do think about her sometimes. I'm happy you helped me through everything. But I haven't spoken to her or heard from her, but she is better off without me. She didn't trust me back then, and she won't trust me again if I run into her.'' I said

'' Paige, listen to me she is an idiot for letting you go. I know you tried to protect her but at the same time you wanted revenge. But Emily should have understood that you been bullied and almost committed suicide. And she is still friends with that person, but she doesn't deserve you at all.'' Charlie said.

'' I'm happy we met; I don't know where I be now if we didn't meet. Thank you for being there for me.'' I said with a small smile.

'' Lets go to the beach tomorrow with the kids. And just have fun.'' Charlie said

'' Yeah let's do that, but first let's get some sleep.'' I said

'' Yeah, okay but we will wake up early.'' Charlie said

_Next day at the beach- _

We are here at the beach. Emilia is wearing a Hello Kitty Little girl's 2-Piece ruffle Tankini swimsuit. Johnny is wearing epic threads little boys' water sport Dino trunks. Charlie and I are putting sunscreen on Emilia and Johnny.

'' Stop moving Emilia.'' I said she won't stay still.

'' I want to play.'' Emilia said trying to get away from me.

'' Johnny, stop moving or you won't play.'' Charlie said.

Charlie is wearing classic plaid E-board trunk and I'm wearing striped hardware bikini. We play with the kids; Charlie is a great dad and a friend. He is playing with Johnny in the water, playing catch. I'm with Emilia and we are sitting on the sand, while she picks up the sea shells and puts it in the bucket.

We back to our spot, Johnny and Emilia are trying to make sand castles. I'm taking pictures of them, then when Charlie is laying down. He had his eyes closed, so the kids and I start covering him with sand.

'' Shhh, we can't wake him up.'' I said with a smile. Johnny and Emilia are giggling.

'' Shhh, Emmy we can't wake daddy up.'' Johnny said Emilia tried not to giggle. But couldn't hold it, Johnny can't say her name right so he calls her Emmy.

'' You be shhh, you are waking daddy.'' Emilia said. We cover half of Charlie's body then he wakes up. And we laugh.

'' Very funny, the tickle monster is going to get you.'' Charlie said. Pretending to be a monster and making noise. Johnny and Emilia get up start laughing, they hide behind me. Then he starts chasing the kids around.

'' Mommy, save us the tickle monster is trying to get us.'' Emilia said while holding my right arm.

'' Mommy! He will get us.'' Johnny said. Hiding behind me.

'' Who is going to save me?'' I said while laughing. Then Charlie gets Emilia he picks her up, he starts to tickle her. She is laughing trying to get away from him.

'' Johnny, go help your sister.'' I said. Then Johnny goes and helps Emilia. Johnny tries to hold Charlie's arm so he won't tickle her. I just watch them having fun.

'' Okay, I'm going to stop I need catch my breath.'' Charlie said. Then Johnny comes and sits next to me and so does Emilia. I go get two bottles of water from the bag. I give one to Charlie and I have Johnny and Emilia share the same bottle.

We relax for a little bit more. Then we go home because the twins are getting tired. Plus Charlie and I we were getting tired also. We finally get home then we see an eviction letter on the door. We look at each other like_ holy crap this can't happen_, we go inside fast I put the kids in their beds. And Charlie starts to read the letter.

'' Paige, we lost the apartment.'' Charlie said. I go sit next to him.

'' Fuck! What do we do now?'' I asked

'' Paige, I will go talk to him now. I will be right back.'' Charlie said he gets up and leaves.

Damn it! Can't believe we lost the apartment. I just hope everything will work out with the landlord. We just had a great time at the beach, then we come back and we find out we lost the apartment. I start to cry because everything is getting worst.

'' Paige, don't cry I just talked to the landlord.'' Charlie said. He came back like ten minutes later. I stop crying and I wipe my eyes.

'' He said, he want us to leave. Because we are months behind and he already got someone who wants the apartment too.'' Charlie said.

'' Should I call my parents and tell them, we are going to Rosewood.'' I said

'' Yeah, you should call them.'' He said

_Few days later-_

My parents know we lost the apartment. So they bought us plane ticket, now we are packing everything. And we are going to tell them we won't leave here no more.

"Mommy, why do we have to move?" Emilia asked.

'' We can't live here no more, so we are going to Rosewood.'' I said

"Will we live at grandma and grandpa?" Johnny asked

'' Yes, we will live with them. Your mommy used to live there'' Charlie said

"Then why did you leave mommy?" Emilia asked

'' I came here, to meet your daddy.'' I said that's only thing that came into mind.

"Who wants ice Cream?" Charlie asked

'' I DO!'' Johnny and Emilia said at the same time.

But later we have to finish packing, plus we sold some stuff to get extra cash. Rosewood will feel like a different place since I never went back. I'm going to really miss California, I had great and bad times here. But it was worth meeting Charlie and we became parents.

**Emily's POV- **

I'm here with my parents having lunch; Kaitlin is at a job interview. My dad is doing well for now, my mom is now working less hours at the police station. My mom is talking about the wedding like where to get married. My mom do get along with Kaitlin well not so much with my dad. But good thing they respect each other so that's really good. We hear the phone ringing, my mom went go pick it up.

'' Emmy, are you okay?'' My dad said

'' Dad, I'm worried about your heart.'' I said

'' I will be fine, the doctors knows what they are doing. Are you happy that you are getting married to her?'' My dad said.

'' Dad, why would you ask that? Yes I'm happy that Kaitlin and I are getting married.'' I said

'' I wanted to be sure, because getting married is big step. Some people will be happy at first then reality hits them. And start having second thoughts.'' My dad said. Then my mom comes back, into the kitchen.

'' Sorry, it was a co-worker. I asked if I finish the files I was writing. Emily have you and Kaitlin picked the place where to get married.'' My mom said.

'' No not yet, we still have a lot to talk about. There is many stuff to do for the wedding.'' I said

'' You and Kaitlin, will do fine. Just don't try over work yourself while planning the wedding.'' My dad said.

'' I know the right bakery store, they make the best wedding cakes.'' My mom said happy.

We keep talking, but what my dad said is stuck in my mind now. I know he means well, but I'm not having second thoughts. I love Kaitlin there are times we argue, I still care about her. She makes me laugh and she is really sweet to me. When she said first said _I love you_ to me, I didn't say it right back. It took me a few months to say it back. She knows about Paige and why I broke up with her, but I didn't tell her full details about it. But she understood why, I just don't like talking about it too much. I get done having lunch with my parents, I go meet Hanna at the brew.

'' Em! I missed you so much.'' Hanna said hugging me tight.

'' I missed you too, Hanna wow you look great.'' I said. We both sit down and talk.

'' Thank you, is that the ring?'' Hanna asked and I show her the ring.

'' Kaitlin, surprised me asking me to marry her. And I said yes.'' I said happy

'' Wow this ring is beautiful. And she has good taste when she picked the ring.'' Hanna said

'' She cooked me dinner, had romantic music. Then she asked me to marry her and I cried.'' I said

'' I'm happy for you. Never thought you will get marry with someone else, I thought you and Paige would be back together again. Have spoken to her or anything?'' Hanna said.

'' No, I haven't heard from her since she moved away. But she did try getting back with me, but I didn't trust her for telling the cops. You know that Hanna.'' I said

'' Would you trust Paige again, Think about it she been there for you. And you two were in love.'' Hanna said

'' To be honest I don't know, I know we were in love. But I felt hurt when she did that, it's been four years now. I was mad when she left and didn't tell me or anyone.'' I said

'' Do you still love Paige?'' Hanna asked

'' Hanna, I care for her and you know we have history together.'' I said.

'' Em, you didn't answer my question. But whatever makes you feel better.'' Hanna said

Hanna and I went home, I'm waiting for Kaitlin to come home. But I still remember the break up and it hurt that Paige told and still has anger towards Alison. But when Alison came home and she is safe I was so happy.

'' Emily, are you here?'' Kaitlin said, just got home.

'' Hey babe, how did it go?'' I go and I kiss her on the lips.

'' Good news I got the job!'' Kaitlin said and I hug tight

'' I'm so happy for you, I got you something sweet.'' I said, she went for a job interview for a manager position. She will be working at a bank. I take her to the kitchen and I got her strawberry covered in chocolate.

'' Thank you, this is so sweet of you.'' Kaitlin said. Putting her arms around my waist

'' I wanted to give you something sweet.'' I said I kiss her lips again

'' Let's go to the bedroom.'' Kaitlin said and I nod my head.

**_A/N: The next chapter Paige and Emily will meet. :) _**


	3. Welcome Back To Rosewood

**Paige's POV- **

I'm with my parents in the kitchen; Johnny is sitting on my dad's lap. Charlie is sitting next to me. My mom has Emilia on her laps, we just been talking of how it feels to back home. When they first met Charlie, my dad didn't like him. Then my dad got to know him now they get along. My mom gets along with Charlie with no problems, and they love their grand-kids too.

'' Paige, when are we getting more grand-kids?'' My dad asked.

'' Nick, don't rush Paige of having more kids not now.'' My mom said.

'' Yeah Paige, we should have more kids.'' Charlie said.

'' I don't know, plus we haven't talked about it.'' I said.

'' Paige, you know I'm okay with you being gay..'' My dad didn't finish.

'' What does gay means mommy.'' Johnny said before I can say something my dad answer him.

'' Gay means when a boy likes a boy or a girl likes a girl. Your mom is gay and I love her.'' My dad said I smile at him.

'' Is daddy gay?'' Emilia asked.

'' No, honey I like girls. Your mommy and I are best friends.'' Charlie said with a smile.

Bit later my parents went to work, the kids are watching Peter Pan in the living room. When Charlie and I; first started buying stuff for the twins. He bought every VHS Disney movies because he wants the twins to see the cartoons we grew up watching. Charlie and I go sit down with kids.

'' Mommy, I want to be like them.'' Johnny said happily.

'' Really, Why do you like Peter Pan?'' I said. He laughs and he tells me.

'' Because he likes to play; and I want to be lost boy. So I can play with him.'' Johnny said.

'' Emilia, who do you like from Disney movies?'' Charlie asked Emilia thinks for second but her little finger on her chin.

'' I like when he said Duuude!'' Emilia said with her cute little smile.

'' You mean Crush that's the turtle's name. From the movie finding Nemo.'' Charlie said

'' Yeah finding Nemo, I like crush.'' Emilia said

'' You so totally rock, Squirt! So gimme some fin.'' Charlie said to her. And they slap hands.

'' Dude!'' Charlie and Emilia said at the same time.

'' Fish are friends, not food.'' We said together. And we laughed.

Charlie and I are talking about having more kids. But he wants to have more kids with me; he doesn't want to have kids with different mothers. We haven't made up our mind, but if we want more kids we won't have sex with each other. We might go to one of those clinics help woman get pregnant.

We take the kids out and I show Charlie around town. Being back brings so many memories of Emily and me, time sure has went by fast. I miss the good times I had with Emily. That night when I met Charlie never thought we got this far.

_Flash back- _

_Paige went to bar with a friend from work. Both of them go inside the bar, they order drinks and they start talking. Paige has only been living in California only a few months now. And has been working at a movie theater, and that's where she meet Julie. _

_Julie goes and talks to a cute guy, leaving Paige by herself. Paige wasn't mad at her friend. She still felt hurt of the break-up with Emily. And she didn't want to date other girls, it was hard for to move on. _

'' _Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink?'' A random guy said. Paige didn't want to talk to him._

'' _No thank you, I'm not interested.'' Paige said._

'' _Come on, I buy you a drink and we can go out for dinner.'' He said._

'' _Look I'm not interested, I'm gay.'' Paige said._

'' _Oh a dyke, maybe you haven't meet the right guy yet.'' He said. _

'' _Hey leave her alone.'' Another guy said with long brown hair with hazel eyes. _

'' _Who the hell are you?" He asked._

'' _Look buddy, leave her alone or we can take it out side.'' He said the guy with the long hair. The other guy just walks away. _

'' _Thank you, for helping me.'' Paige said._

'' _No problem, I'm Charlie.'' He said with a smile._

'' _Hi Charlie, my name is Paige.'' Paige said._

'' _So do I get a reward, for helping you.'' Charlie said as a joke. And Paige laughs. _

'' _How about I buy you a drink, has your reward deal?'' Paige said to him._

'' _Okay deal, but let's get a red devil you will like it.'' Charlie said. Ever since that night they became good friends. _

_Flash back ends _

I showed them everything around town; Charlie thinks it's a good place for the kids. We go to Jamba Juice and we buy for the kids fruit smoothies. We buy strawberries gone bananas for Emilia, and Johnny gets blueberry strawberry blast-off. I take them to a small park, Johnny and Emilia runs fast towards the swings. And we walk behind them, I see Johnny struggling to get on the swing. Then Emilia is the swing so no one can take it.

'' Hey Charlie, my mom is calling.'' I said.

'' Okay, go talk to your mom. And I will play with the kids.'' Charlie said.

I go sit down on a bench, and I talk to my mom. I'm telling her we are at the park with the kids, my mom is just checking up on us. We talked for a little bit then we hang up, I look at Charlie playing with them. I love they little laughter's I do want more kids, but for now we are not ready yet. We are still talking about it I do want more kids with him.

'' Paige, is that you?'' I look and I see its Hanna and Emily. My heart beating really fast, they walk closer to me and I stand up. Emily looks beautiful time did her good.

'' Hey Hanna hey Emily, it's been awhile.'' I said Emily looks shocked but not happy. Hanna gives me hug and we break from the hug, Emily is just staring at me.

'' When did you get back to Rosewood?'' Emily asked.

'' Wow Paige, you look different where did you move?'' Hanna said.

'' Thanks, I moved to California.'' I said I feel really awkward right now.

'' Mommy! Mommy can you push me on the swings.'' Emilia said. Running towards me and I pick her up.

'' Paige, did she just called you mommy?'' Emily asked

'' Yeah she is my daughter, her name is Emilia.'' I said Emilia waves at them. Emilia wraps her small arms around my neck.

'' Wait a minute she is your daughter? How old is she.'' Hanna said.

'' She going to be four years old soon.'' I said.

'' Mommy, are they your friends?'' Emilia asked looking at them and looks at me.

'' We used to be friends sweetie. Go play with daddy okay.'' I said and I put Emilia down. She runs towards her dad and Johnny.

'' What the hell Paige, you have a daughter. So you leave Rosewood and move to California then have a family with a guy!'' Emily said angry like I cheated on her.

'' Emily, relax okay don't get mad.'' Hanna said.

'' Emily, listen to Hanna. You broke up with me and didn't want to work it out. And why do you care and you didn't care back then. Why do you care now?'' I said

'' You left without telling anyone! You know why I broke up with you…'' I didn't let Emily finish.

'' Emily listen to me! You broke up with me and you said you didn't trust me. I had to live my life, you didn't give me an hint of getting back together. I moved back here for my family!'' I said. Then I see Charlie walking with the kids towards us.

'' Paige, is everything okay here?'' Charlie asked.

'' I'm Hanna I went to high school with Paige.'' Hanna said.

'' Hi I'm Charlie, and this is Johnny and Emilia our kids.'' Charlie said. Johnny runs to me so I can pick him up. I pick him up, and I see Emily's hand looks like she in engaged.

'' Hanna, we should leave now.'' Emily said. Doesn't say anything else she just leaves.

'' Bye Paige, it was nice meeting all of you. I see you around Paige.'' Hanna said and follows Emily.

''Paige, what just happened?'' Charlie asked.

'' That was Emily, the one I told you about.'' I said.

'' That's Emily? Wow she look really mad at you, why she is mad at you?'' He asked.

'' I don't know really, they are shocked that I have a family with you. And Emily made it seem that I cheated on her for some reason.'' I said.

We go home, after four years I see Emily and Hanna. I just don't know why she is angry at me for having a family. I get why she broke up with me in the first place. But I wasn't going to stay here forever, or just wait for her. I had to live my life, and I don't what will happen now. I made them dinner, we are sitting down eating. Charlie starts to burp,and the kids laugh.

'' Charlie, that is rude at the dinner table.'' My mom said and he stops burping. My mom and dad coming into the kitchen.

'' Sorry, I won't do it again.'' Charlie said.

'' What did you guys did today.'' My dad said.

'' Paige, showed us around town. I think it will be good for the kids growing up here.'' Charlie said.

'' Glad you like the town, you will like living here.'' My dad said.

After dinner we put the kids to bed, and my parents goes to sleep. Charlie and I stay up late we go the roof of my house and we sit down just looking at the sky. When I saw Emily today didn't it was going to be like that. Like she is mad at me for leaving then having a family.

**Emily's POV- **

I can't believe Paige is back and has a family. With a guy and has two kids, but her kids are adorable. But Paige still looks beautiful I felt nervous next to her. She was right I didn't give her an hint getting back together. She moved on and so did I. Before Hanna went home, she told me I had no right being mad at her. I did feel mad, Kaitlin asked me why I'm being quiet. I lied and said I have lot on my mind, well I didn't want to talk about that Paige is back. I wonder what she meant by moving back here for her family.

'' Babe, I talked to your mom earlier. And she wants us tomorrow at the backyard bbq.'' Kaitlin said we are in the living room.

'' What bbq? and where?'' I said

'' At your parent's house tomorrow afternoon. Are we going?'' She said

'' She didn't tell me about that.'' I said

'' Yeah she did, she wasn't paying attention. Earlier today before you went with Hanna.'' Kaitlin said. Now I remember. Then she starts kissing me.

_Next day backyard BBQ- _

Kaitlin and I are here in the backyard, helping set the food on the table. There is a few people here and the weather is nice today. My dad is starting to cook the meat and my mom is talking to some people. Then I see Paige's family coming into the backyard. My mom goes say hi to Paige's mom and says hi to the rest. I'm standing here looking confused. I walked up to them and I greet them, I find out my mom and her mom work at the same police station.

'' This is Kaitlin, Emily's fiance.'' My mom said

'' Nice to meet all of you.'' Kaitlin said.

'' Same here nice to meet you, how long you two been together.'' Paige said. By the tone of her voice she is just being nice and she doesn't like Kaitlin.

'' We been dating for two years now.'' I said.

'' Congrats, being engaged.'' Charlie said.

'' Mommy, I want juice.'' Her daughter Emilia while holding her mother's hand.

'' Okay, let's go get juice.'' Paige said and Emilia has adorable smile. So cute calling Paige mommy, never thought I would hear that.

'' Me too mommy, I want juice.'' Johnny said. Paige goes with the guy and their kids to get some juice.

Hanna and I are talking she is telling me Spencer and Aria coming tomorrow to Rosewood. Kaitlin's dad called she went some private to talk. I look around and I don't see Paige or her son, then Emilia comes next to me and Hanna.

'' You are the lady from the park.'' Emilia said.

'' Yeah, your mommy and I were once friends.'' I said.

'' What's your favorite animal?" She asked

'' Umm, my favorite animal is a tiger.'' I said

'' Hey kid, where is your mom?'' Hanna asked and I roll my eyes at her.

'' Mommy, went to bathroom with Johnny.'' She said.

'' Where is your dad?'' I asked.

'' He went inside to help grandpa, with the food.'' She said.

'' Do you like it here?'' Hanna asked.

'' I don't know it's new, can I play with that?'' Emilia asked and point at the Ipad on my lap.

'' Yeah sure, come here.'' I said she climbs on my lap. I turn on the Ipad and I put the game fruit slash. I show her how to play I grab her little finger. Then she tries by herself.

'' I did it! this fun.'' Emilia said looking up at me and I smile at her.

'' Good job, you are good at this game.'' I said. We both go back playing the game.

'' Aww, you two are so cute. I'm taking a picture of this.'' Hanna said. I didn't look at her.

'' Emmy, what are you playing?'' I pause the game. And I see Paige and Johnny. I was going to say something but she talked first.

'' I'm playing a fruit game, it's really fun.'' Emilia said.

'' Why did he call her Emmy?'' I asked

'' He doesn't know, how to say her name right. So he calls her Emmy.'' Paige said.

'' Can I play? I want to try the fruit game.'' Johnny said.

'' I'm sorry if Emilia is bothering you two.'' Paige said.

'' No it's fine, it's fun playing with her.'' I said.

'' Okay, come one kids grandma wants to take picture with you two.'' Paige said.

'' I didn't play it's not fair.'' Johnny pout and cross his arm to his chest.

'' How about later when you are done with your grandma taking pictures. You can come and play, if it's okay with you Paige.'' I said.

'' Can I mommy, play with the lady.'' Johnny said while garbing her shirt tight.

'' Only if you behave good, if not you won't play.'' Paige said.

Paige leaves with the kids, then Hanna shows me the pictures she took of me and Emilia. I told her to send it to my phone. Paige left early because the kids were getting tired. Later the bbq ends and everyone goes home, Hanna went home so she can call Caleb they are not together but they are friends. I go home with Kaitlin and we go to the kitchen, she wants to have sex but I told her I'm not in mood.

'' That was Paige, your ex-girlfriend?'' Kaitlin said.

'' Yeah that was Paige, she just moved back here.'' I said.

'' But I thought she is gay.'' Kaitlin said.

'' Well I don't know her full story, but her kids are adorable.'' I said. I'm by the sink washing dishes, then Kaitlin grab's my wrist really tight and hard.

'' You are hurting me, let go of me.'' I said trying get away but can't.

'' I don't want you to be friends with her. Got it?'' Kaitlin said with anger still holding my wrist.

'' Kaitlin let go!'' I yelled I feel tears going down my face.

'' Tell me you won't be friends with her!'' Kaitlin yelled with anger.

'' Okay okay, I won't be friends with her. Please let me go.'' I cried. She let's go of my wrist and walks away. I fall onto the floor. I start to cry she never did anything like this to me until now.

**_A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter. I won't go to far with the abuse._**


	4. Gold To Rust

**Emily's POV-**

I wake up and I see Kaitlin getting ready for work. I just look at her she acts like last night never happen. I don't know what made do that to me.

'' Emily, sweetie I'm sorry about what I did. It won't happen again.'' Kaitlin said.

'' Why you don't you want me to friends with her again?'' I asked.

'' Emily, I don't want argue with you right now. It's too early in the morning.'' Kaitlin said. She gives me a kiss on the lips and leaves the room.

I go take shower and then I go for a run. I run in the woods like I used to do, I keep running, and then I bump into Paige.

'' I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to.'' Paige said and she helps me get up.

'' Its fine don't worry, morning run?'' I said.

'' Yeah just for a run, I miss running here in the woods.'' Paige said with a small smile.

'' Paige, I'm sorry of the way I reacted when I saw you at the park.'' I said.

'' Emily, its fine I'm over that. What happen to your wrist?'' Paige said. The sleeves of the hoodie it is rolled up to my elbows.

'' It's nothing, I should get going.'' I said quickly. I leave without letting Paige say something else.

I go back home and I take another shower. Before I leave I make sure no one will the bruise on my wrist. I go meet the girls at brew I missed Aria and Spencer so much. We all sit down and talk about what we been up to, Spencer is now married to Toby. Aria and Ezra are still together and Hanna told them that Paige has two kids now with a guy.

'' Really, Paige has a family with a guy. Now I'm surprised.'' Aria said.

'' But look at this Picture I took of Paige's daughter with Emily.'' Hanna said.

'' Aww that is a cute picture, what are the kids age?'' Spencer said.

'' Her daughter name is Emilia she is three years old.'' I said. Then I see Charlie buying a drink. I tell them he is the guy Paige has kids with. He sees me and Hanna but doesn't hi he just leaves.

'' Wow that's the guy, he is cute.'' Aria said.

'' Emily, did you and Kaitlin start planning for the wedding?'' Spencer asked.

'' No not yet, there few things we didn't talk about yet.'' I said.

I didn't tell them What Kaitlin did to me. And I'm going to talk to her because she can't do it again.

'' Do you know what kind of dress you are going to wear?" Hanna asked

'' No I don't know yet. Plus I haven't look for a dress.'' I said.

'' When are you, going to start Looking for a dress?'' Spencer said.

'' Not sure yet, but I will let you know.'' I said.

We talk for a bit more, after that I spend time with my parents. I go home and I was getting tired. I know it is late but I start to cook dinner, Kaitlin was already home when I got in. She gets close to me trying to kiss me, and I smell her breath and its vodka.

'' No Kaitlin, you are drunk.'' I said. I'm trying to get her off me.

'' Come on babe, I want have sex now.'' Kaitlin said.

'' No! I won't have sex with you when you are drunk. I will make you something to eat.'' I said angry. She goes sits down and waits for me while her cook something to eat. I take her the plate and she doesn't look happy.

'' Come on Emily, what is this carp.'' Kaitlin yelled.

'' What are you talking about?'' I asked.

'' Damn Emily, you come home late and start cooking dinner. YOU ARE USELESS!'' Kaitlin yelled again.

'' Why are you yelling, you never spoke to me like that before.'' I yelled back at her. Kaitlin throws the plate onto the floor breaks into pieces.

'' You are useless! I bet you came home late because you went go see Paige!'' She yelled more.

'' No! I went go see my friends and my parents.'' I yelled.

'' Don't lie to me! I told you not to be friends with her!'' Kaitlin yelled even louder.

'' I'm not lying to you!'' I yelled back at her. Kaitlin smacks my face I put my hand on my right cheek. I start to cry.

'' You are making me hit you! That's what you get for lying to me.'' Kaitlin yelled. And she walks away from me. I cry even more and I start to clean up the mess she did. I go lay down on the sofa, because I didn't want to sleep in the same bed with her. I didn't go to sleep right away, it's the middle of the night and Kaitlin comes next to me.

'' Are you coming to bed?" She asked.

'' No! I'm sleeping here tonight.'' I said looking at her.

'' Whatever then, I don't care where you sleep.'' She said and goes back to the bedroom.

I wake up the next day, I check the bedroom and she is still sleeping. I go take a hot shower when I get done she wakes up with a hangover.

'' Kaitlin, why did you hit me?'' I asked.

'' I told you not to go see her that's why. And you come home late I didn't like that.'' She said.

'' You can't control me, this the second time you hit me. That needs to stop now.'' I said. She grabs my wrist hard.

'' You are useless; Paige will never want you back. You are nothing.'' She growl. I push off me causing her to fall on the floor. She gets up fast grabs my left arm hard.

'' Do it again and watch what will happen.'' She said angry. And she let's go of my arm and she leaves the room.

I stayed home all day; Kaitlin went out to a friend's house in Philly. I don't know why she doesn't like Paige at all. And she knows Paige and I broke up. Along with I haven't seen her in four years until the day I saw her at the park. When Kaitlin and I started dating she was sweet to me. We did have bad times but nothing like this where she hits me. Or calls me useless and I don't know why, she thinks Paige and I have something again. I guess that's why she doesn't want me to see Paige again. Because she thinks I will hook up with Paige again.

Later on the day Kaitlin comes home, with flowers and tells me she is sorry. I told her I will be staying at my parent's house for few days. But she keeps telling not to go, so she won't be alone. We are arguing again but not like last night. She is telling me to stay that I will sleep in the bedroom and she will sleep on the couch tonight. I stay but she tells she won't do it again, kept on saying sorry and more.

The next day Kaitlin didn't yell at me or hit me. She was being sweet to me, but I told her I'm still mad at her of what she did. But she said she will get help and not to leave her.

**Paige's POV-**

Charlie and I are at the zoo with the kids and my parents. We are having a great time, when I saw Emily in the woods. She was acting strange when I asked her about the bruise on her wrist. My parents sure like to spoil the kids; they bought them new toys and clothes. Seeing Emily for the second time my heart beats fast and I feel nervous. But she moved on and now is getting married, and I worked hard to get over her. I will always care for her.

'' Paige, are you okay?" My mom asked me.

'' Yeah, I'm okay.'' I said.

'' Paige, I know when you are lying. Tell me what is going on in your head.'' My mom said. Charlie and my dad took the kids, to get their face painted. My mom and I we are sitting on a small bench.

'' Seeing Emily brings back old memories. And she is getting married, it feels different seeing her again.'' I said.

'' I think you two need closure, to move on.'' My mom said.

'' What do you mean closure?'' I asked.

'' If you two don't having feelings for each other. Then close that chapter and move on. I know she was your first love but that's in the past now. Paige I want you to make yourself happy. You are the only one that can make yourself happy.'' My mom said.

'' But I'm happy with Charlie and with the kids..'' My mom didn't let me finish.

'' Paige, I know you are happy with Charlie and with the kids. But that's not what I meant. I mean you should date other people; I have a friend who has a daughter. Same age, like you and she is gay and you two will make a cute couple. I can ask her and set you two up on a blind date. What do you think?'' My mom said.

'' I think it's worth a shot, to go on a blind date. But I hope the date won't suck.'' I said.

'' Paige, just go on one date. If it goes good then go another date, but I think you and her will get along.'' My mom said.

'' What is her name?'' I asked.

'' Her name is Olivia.'' My mom said.

Charlie and my dad came back with the kids. Johnny jumps on top of me; I sit him on my lap.

'' mommy! Do you like?'' Johnny asked me.

'' Yes I do, I love it yours and Emilia's face paint.'' I said.

'' I'm monkey!'' Johnny said happy.

'' We should go get something to eat.'' My dad said.

'' Yeah we should, I'm starving.'' Charlie said.

'' Emilia, what animal are you?'' My mom asked.

'' I'm a tiger, that's the lady favorite animal.'' Emilia said.

'' What lady? You are talking about sweetie.'' Charlie asked.

'' The lady from the park, I asked and she said tiger.'' Emilia said.

'' She is talking about Emily. You mean the lady that let you play the fruit game.'' I said.

'' Yeah! She is really nice.'' Emilia said smiling.

We go get something to eat, and then we go home. I give the kids a bath, now they are taking a nap. Charlie and I we are in the back yard, just talking of what we will do about what we do next.

'' I been thinking and we should, open our own bar. Think about it we make up the hours and run the business the way we want.'' Charlie said.

'' Charlie, running a bar is a lot of work. And we don't have that kind of money to invest.'' I said.

'' But we should find a job and save up money. Or we can ask the bank for a loan.'' Charlie said.

'' But we have to pay back the loan, if not they take back it.'' I said.

'' But don't you want to open a bar, I think it's a good idea. But I want us to do it together.'' Charlie said looking at me.

'' It will be cool, what about the kids if we work long hours.'' I said.

'' We take turns, like if I work long hours you take care of the kids. If you work long hours and I take care of the kids. What do you think?'' Charlie said.

'' We can do that, let's do it together then.'' I said.

'' This is so great, we are going to open our own bar.'' Charlie said happily. He gives me a strong hug.

'' Guess what, my mom is going to hook me up on a blind date.'' I said.

'' Good. Because I don't what to see you ever getting back with Emily.'' Charlie said.

'' What makes you think that.'' I said.

'' You know why, I want to see you happy.'' Charlie said.

'' Charlie, I know what you mean. But let's not talk about her.'' I said.

'' But is great finally you are going on a date. Can your mom hook me up too.'' Charlie said. I did see other girls, but it was nothing serious.

_Next day- _

My dad went to a baseball game with Charlie and Johnny. I think it's a great idea for male bonding. My mom is at work, and I'm at the super market with Emilia. We told my parents of the idea owning a bar. They will support us with the idea; they think it's a great idea. But once Charlie and I get a job we will save up money.

'' Mommy, can I get this?" Emilia said while holding a box of fruit roll-ups.

'' Okay, but you will eat one after dinner. Agree?'' I said.

'' But Johnny won't get one, I picked it so it's mine.'' Emilia said hugging the box.

'' If you don't give one to Johnny, you won't get the candy.'' I said.

'' Okay, he will get one.'' Emilia said. She gives me the box and we go to the next aisle. I push the cart and she is walking in front of me. We are in the cereal aisle.

'' Mommy, look it's the lady who let me play the fruit game.'' Emilia said pointing. I see Emily with her dad and they greet us.

'' Hi Emily and hi Mr. Fields, how are you two doing?'' I asked.

'' Hi Paige, but you can call me Wayne. I'm doing well, how is your family doing?'' He asked.

'' They are doing good, just doing some food shopping.'' I said.

'' We went to the zoo and I got my face paint like a tiger.'' Emilia said to them.

'' That sounds fun, did you see a lot of animals?'' Emily asked her.

'' I saw big and small animals. Can we play the fruit game again please.'' Emilia said holding Emily's right hand.

'' Emilia, come over here.'' I said. Emilia comes over stands next to me.

'' Paige, its fine I don't mind playing with her again.'' Emily said with a smile.

'' Mommy, I don't know her name.'' Emilia tried to whisper but couldn't.

'' Emilia, go ask her nicely for her name.'' I said she nods her head and walks to Emily.

'' What is your name?'' Emilia asked.

'' My name is Emily.'' Emily said.

'' She is so cute, is she your only child?'' Wayne asked.

'' I have a son name Johnny. Emilia and Johnny are twins they will be four years old. Next week is their birthday.'' I said.

'' Wow you have twins, what a blessing.'' He said.

'' Yeah it is, I'm happy for you Paige.'' Emily said.

After the conversation they leave and we go home. The guys get home too and now they are telling me how the game went. I'm glad they had a great time then my mom comes home. And tells me she already spoke to her friend.

'' Paige, Olivia she agree to the blind date. Tomorrow night, you and Olivia are going out.'' My mom said.

'' And don't worry, I will take care of the kids.'' Charlie said.

'' Okay, I will go on the date. But where are we meeting?'' I said.

'' You will meet her at Casa Mono, and the reservation will be under your name.'' My mom said. And my mom explains to my dad about me going on a blind date.

'' Paige, don't worry about the money, I will give you money.'' My dad said. I hope the date won't go bad, they seem happy that I'm going on a date.

**_A/N: Any suggestions of Paige going on a date let me know. Or suggestions what should happen at the twins birthday party let me know. Thank you reading and liking the story, you guys are the best. :)  
_**


	5. When The Sun Sleeps

**Paige's POV- **

Tonight I'm going on a date. I'm nervous now Emilia and Johnny are on the bed jumping. I start to play with them making them laugh. I grab Johnny and I start to tickle him and Emilia tries to help him. Then I start to tickle Emilia and she tries to get away.

'' You should be getting ready.'' I stop tickling them and it's Charlie who said it.

'' Yeah I know. I'm just a bit nervous about the date.'' I said. Charlie picks up Johnny and pretends he is an airplane.

'' You shouldn't be nervous. Just fun and relax okay the kids and I will be fine.'' Charlie said. He puts Johnny down.

'' I know you and kids will be okay. I'm going to brush my teeth then I'm leaving.'' I said.

I say bye to them and I take the car. I go to Casa Mono it's a Spanish restaurant and I hear has great food. I park the car and I go inside the restaurant. I tell the hostess my name and she shows me to the table. I sit down and I wait for Olivia. The restaurant is kind of small and has a bar.

'' Paige, I'm Olivia.'' She said. She is tall with brown hair and brown eyes.

'' Hi Olivia, is nice to meet you.'' I said. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and she sits down.

'' How, are you doing tonight?'' Olivia said.

'' I'm doing well, so tell me something about yourself.'' I said.

'' Well I'm single and I'm a lawyer. I like dance music and I like comedy movies. What about you Paige?'' Olivia said and we look at the menu. The waiter takes our order.

'' I'm single too and I have to two kids. I have twins Johnny and Emilia they are three years old. I like dance music and pop rock. I like action movies.'' I said.

'' Wow you have twins, so do you always do blind dates?'' Olivia said.

'' No not really, my mom told me to try again and date. I date other girls but it wasn't anything serious. What about you?'' I said. Then the waiter comes with our food.

'' I don't do blind dates either. To give you a chance my mother said. You are a good person and very cute.'' She said and I blush.

''You look beautiful tonight.'' I said.

'' Thank you, and so you look beautiful.'' Olivia said.

We are getting to know each other. She is making me laugh and I like that. When we got done eating, we leave the restaurant. And we go to the movies and we are going to see Bad Words. While we are watching the movie she lays her head on my shoulder and I didn't mind. After the movie we go get ice cream. We talk about the movie it was really funny. Then I take her home I walk Olivia to her door.

"Paige, I had a good time tonight. Can I take you out on a second date?" She said.

" I had a great time with you. Yes I will like to go on a second date with you. " I said. We get close and we stare each other. And we kiss we break from the kiss and I go home. I tell Charlie and my parents how the date went. They are happy for me and I'm not really sure if I really like Olivia. But going on a second date won't hurt.

The next day-

The twin's birthday is coming up in two days. We going to do a party for them the theme is monster Inc. Since my parents have friends with kids they will be coming to the party. It will be good for Johnny and Emilia to play kids around their age. My mom told she invited Olivia and her mom. But also my dad invited Emily and her parents. I think it will be awkward seeing both of them in same place.

Charlie and I we are at party city, buying supplies for the party. The kids are with my parents they are buying them new clothes. We got so may stuff for the party, Johnny and Emilia will have a great time.

" Your friend Hanna is she single?" Charlie asked.

" Why, are you asking if she is single." I said.

" I think is she beautiful and I want to ask her out." He said.

" I don't know if she is single, maybe you should talk to her first. Just get to know her first then ask her out." I said.

" If I see her again. I will invite to the kids birthday party." Charlie said.

" I'm shock you have a crush on her." I said.

" Why are you shock that I like her." He said.

" Well this the first time you talk about her." I said.

We got everything of what we need we go pay for it. We go get pizza. Before we enter the pizza shop I hear someone calling my name and it's Spencer. She is with Hanna and I see Charlie looking at her.

" Hi Paige, it been a while." Spencer said.

" Charlie this is Spencer one of Emily's friend. Hi Hanna is nice to see you again." I said.

" Hi it's nice to meet you. Hi Hanna how are you?" He said.

" Hey it's nice to see you two. How are the kids doing?" Hanna said.

" They are doing well, you two should come to their birthday party. I know it won't be a lot of fun because it's a kid's party." Charlie said to Spencer and Hanna.

" We will be there, we don't mind it's a kids party. It will be great for us to catch up and talk." Spencer said.

" Yeah I agree with Spencer. What day will the party will be?" Hanna said.

" It will be this weekend on Saturday." I said. I give them the address to my house and they leave. Charlie and I go inside and we eat.

" Are you happy that Hanna is coming to the party." I said.

" Yeah that she is coming. I will talk to her and flirt to see if she likes me." He said.

" I think you two will get along just fine." I said.

" How are you going to feel, see Olivia and Emily at the same time." Charlie said.

" I don't know really, Olivia and I getting to know each other. And Emily I don't know we haven't spoken about the past or anything else." I said.

" Well try to get know Olivia. I think it is good you two are going out again." He said.

We go home and Johnny and Emilia show us. What my parents bought them; they got new toys and shoes. My dad got the idea of getting the cake of monster Inc. for Saturday. We thought of Monster Inc. theme so the kids won't argue why they are getting different stuff.

" Daddy! Look I got buzz lightyear. And my shoe they light." Johnny said. He jumps and down showing us the sneakers light up. Then shows us the toy of buzz lightyear and it talks.

"Wow Johnny that is really cool, I like your new stuff." Charlie said Johnny sits on his lap. Johnny is showing him what the toy can do.

"Mommy, I got Ariel doll. And it came with her friends too." Emilia said happy.

" I like your new toy. She is so pretty." I said.

**Birthday party-**

We are setting up for the party and the kids are playing. The party is in the back yard. People are starting to show up and with their kids. Johnny and Emilia are getting along with the new kids and playing with them.

'' The kids are having fun.'' Charlie said.

''I'm happy they are having fun. We have to make sure you will get the cake later.'' I said.

'' Don't worry Paige, I will get the cake later.'' Charlie said. He comes next to me and puts his left arm on my shoulder. And I hold his left hand and gives me kiss on my head.

'' Thank you, mom and dad the kids love it.'' I said to them.

'' Paige, you know we love our grand kids. And we want them to have a good time. And so do you and Charlie need to have fun.'' My dad said. Charlie and I take pictures with the kids.

'' It's nice to see you happy, you and Charlie deserve the best.'' My mom said.

More people start to show up. Olivia and her parents show and I greet them. Then Emily shows up with the girls and Kaitlin comes too. I have to be nice and greet them. The party is going great I'm taking pictures Charlie and my dad are grilling the food. I go get something to drink and Kaitlin comes up to me.

'' Stay the hell away from Emily.'' Kaitlin said. I'm looking at her crazy.

'' Back off you don't want to make me mad." I said. She stares at me for few seconds and walks away. And I go look for Emily.

**Emily's POV- **

I bought gifts for Johnny and Emilia. For Emilia I got her Despicable Me 2 10-piece figure set. And for Johnny I got him Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles secret sewer lair play set. The theme for the party it's cute I like that movie monster Inc.

'' Hi Emily, can we talk?'' Charlie said.

'' Yeah we can, what do you want to talk about.'' I said.

'' Look I know what happened between you and Paige. But I might not know your side of the story. Well I don't want to you hurt Paige again; it was hard to put her back to pieces. And you don't deserve her at all..'' I didn't let him finish.

'' Yeah, you don't know my side of the story. You can't just show up and tell me what not to do with Paige. You have no idea what Paige and I been through. So don't like high and mighty only because you put her back together.'' I said in anger.

'' Oh really, you think I care you and Paige had history. I don't care okay Paige and I have a family now. So I will say this nicely, I don't want you and Paige ever getting back together. You left her and you will do it again, so don't waste her time.'' Charlie said.

And he walks away what the hell was that. That is it I'm tired of everyone pushing me around. Why the hell Paige will tell him what happen with A. He got me mad I know I hurt Paige when I broke up with her. Why does he think we will get back together.

'' You came! Can we play.'' Emilia said hugging my left leg. Then I pick her up.

'' Wouldn't miss it for the world. I love your new clothes.'' I said. Emilia giggles she has her hands on my cheeks.

'' Grandma and grandpa got it for me. Johnny got new light shoes and toys.'' Emilia said happy. She starts to play with my hair.

'' Awww this the cutest moment ever, don't you agree?'' I turn my head and it's Aria who said it.

'' She likes you Emily, look how she holding by her neck.'' Spencer said.

'' Where is Hanna?'' I asked.

'' She is talking to Charlie, I need to take a picture of this.'' Spencer said.

'' She is my friend.'' Emilia said. Aria and Spencer smile what she said.

'' We are friends, where is your brother?'' I said to Emilia.

'' He is play super heroes with them.'' Emilia said pointing where her brother is at. I put her down and she goes play.

'' Hey babe, are you having Fun?'' Kaitlin said.

'' Yeah the party is nice, and kids are cute with their new clothes.'' I said to her. Then her phones rings and just walks away. Didn't tell me who called.

'' Hey Emily, can we talk alone?'' Paige said. We go to her room and I haven't been here in a long time.

'' Emily, your girlfriend can't not tell me what to do.'' Paige said.

'' What are you talking about?'' I asked.

'' She told me to stay away from you. And Em, she has no right telling me what to do.'' Paige said.

'' Oh like you said not to help Ali then you told a fucking cop. That Ali is alive she could have been killed.'' I said.

'' That is different; Ali didn't needed help when she fucking bullied people and made their lives a living hell. Did she need help for that?'' Paige said.

'' Ali has changed okay, she felt sorry of what she did.'' I said.

'' No she didn't, she still plays with people like puppets. Oh wow Ali felt sorry bullshit you think by feeling sorry. That everything was going to be fine well it didn't. I still don't know what the hell you saw in Alison for having feelings for her. A serpent can shed its skin but it's still a serpent.'' Paige said in anger.

'' You left and I didn't hear or spoken to you in four years.'' I said.

'' I tried to get back with you. And show how sorry I was when I broke your trust. But you said you wouldn't trust me again how do you think that made me feel. You were my first love and I felt like crap when you broke up with me.'' Paige said.

'' Paige, the hospital called Charlie got into a car accident.'' Paige's mom said.

'' Oh god no, I have to go now.'' Paige said and leaves quickly. And I go with her I don't care if she yells. I have to be there for Paige and her kids.


	6. Falling Inside The Black

**Emily's POV- **

Right now Charlie is still in surgery, Paige and her parents are here. Paige's dad went with kids to get something to drink. Paige is crying and I hold her while she cries. But she pulls away from me.

''Charlie shouldn't be in surgery, I don't want him to die. We were going to see our kids grow up. Why can't I just be happy? I lost you three times, I lost my job and now the father of my children is in a coma.'' Paige said. It hurts me seeing Paige like that.

Seeing Paige like this is painful, but I caused her pain when she said she lost me three times. Being around Paige brings back old feelings. I don't like seeing her like this, wish I just can take the pain away. I thought about her every day when I haven't heard from her in four years. But she doesn't want to be with me, I broke her heart.

''Paige, he is going to make it.'' I said trying to calm her down.

''What happen if he doesn't make it. Then what Emily I can't lose him.'' Paige said.

''Paige, you are a strong person. Charlie wouldn't like you seeing like this, you have to be strong for Johnny and Emilia.'' I said to Paige.

Her dad comes back with the kids. The kids go sit with Paige and asking where is Charlie. I haven't told Paige, what he said to me at the party. A doctor is now talking to us.

''How is Charlie?'' Paige asked.

''He just got out of surgery and it's not good for him. He had traumatic brain injury meaning. Blow to the head had cause swelling in the brain. If this swelling is severe, it may result in permanent injury. He has broken ribs, and other multiple injures. Now Charlie is in a coma, but we are not sure for how long he will be in a coma." The doctor said.

"What are his chances of making it?" Paige's mom asked.

"His chances are very slim, but I need to speak all of you in private I have to explain what will happen when his on life support." The doctor said.

"Emily, I need a favor." Paige said.

"Sure Paige, I will help you with anything." I said and I mean it.

"Can you babysit them, because I don't want them to hear it." Paige said.

"Yeah I will babysit them; I will watch them at your place. Is that okay?" I said.

"Thank you Emily. I'm okay you watching them at my house. But make sure Johnny does not eat anything with peanuts. Emilia doesn't have food allergies." Paige said.

"Okay, I will make sure he doesn't." I said and we trade numbers. Paige is now talking to the kids.

"Johnny and Emilia, behave good for Emily. She will babysit you two for a little while." Paige said.

"Mommy, where is daddy? I want to play with him." Emilia said.

"Daddy is not feeling good. Right now he is sleeping, I will be right here making sure is okay." Paige said. I see tears again in her eyes. It's hard for her to tell them what is really happening.

"Mommy, I want to stay so he won't be scare. Don't cry mommy, daddy won't be sick no more." Johnny said. He wipes the tears of Paige's face with his small hands.

I leave with the kids, when we get home. They start watching cartoons. And I called Hanna to come over and I tell her everything. Also I told her about the conversation Charlie and I had. Hanna leaves her purse in the leaving room; I get her something to drink.

"I feel bad for Paige; it must be really hard for her. But I can't believe he would talk to you like that. When talked to each other. We got along just funny and he made me laugh." Hanna said.

"He even told me not to get back with Paige. Did you hear that?" I said.

"Let's go find out what is it." Hanna said we go to the living room. Johnny and Emilia are playing with Hanna's stuff. They somehow got everything out of Hanna's purse.

"Hanna, you get your stuff. Johnny don't play with that." I said I take the lipstick away from him.

"That's mine I got it first. It's for my mommy give it back." Johnny said trying to get it back.

"Emily, give it to me. Can't believe they did this, to my stuff." Hanna said. They took everything out of the purse. Emilia is playing Hanna's keys. Gave the lipstick to Hanna and he stops cross his arms and pouts.

"I'm hungry, I want food." Emilia said.

"Hanna, help me to get them snacks. Come on Emilia and Johnny let's go to the kitchen." I said and they walk head of us.

"I'm not getting my nails dirty, I just got them done. I will watch the kids while you cook." Hanna said and I roll my eyes at her.

In the freezer I find chicken nuggets, and I will make the fires also. I see Hanna and kids talking also laughing. Johnny is next to Hanna and Emilia is sitting across from them. I get done making the food. And I place the plates in front of them.

"Wow Emily, you sure know how to cook." Hanna said. Johnny and Emilia start to eat.

"Hanna, it is easy to make it. You are just being nice because you didn't help me cook." I said.

"Yeah, you are right. But it's cute seeing you like this." Hanna said. And Johnny starts throwing his chicken nuggets at Emilia then me.

"Stop! Don't do that." Emilia said and throws him back a chicken nugget also.

"I win! I want to play." Johnny said and takes the food away from him.

"Johnny, that is not nice. You can't throw food at people I'm going to tell your mom." I said.

''I'm going to tell your mom.'' Johnny copied what I said.

''Johnny, don't do that.'' I said.

''Johnny, don't do that.'' He copied again. Emilia laughs and Hanna looks at me, of what I will do next.

''Johnny, go to your room.'' I said I really didn't know what to do next.

''No! I won't go.'' He said.

''Copy me again and I will take your toys away.'' I said with serious tone.

''No, can't take my toys away.'' Johnny said. He runs and I follow him, he runs into the room. And Johnny starts grabbing his toys hiding his toys under the bed. Johnny grabs his buzz litghtyear toy and goes lock himself in the bathroom.

''Johnny, open the door.'' I said.

''No, you are taking my toys away. Don't take Buzz.'' Johnny said. Then Hanna and Emilia come and see what is happening.

''Emily, what is going on?'' Hanna asked.

''Johnny, locked himself in the bathroom. Now he won't come out.'' I said to Hanna.

Hanna and I try to get him out of the bathroom. Emilia also helped us too, and I don't know why he is behaving badly. I don't know how long we been trying to get him out.

''What, is going on? Here.'' Paige asked.

''Paige, when did you get home?'' Hanna asked her.

''Not too long ago, where is Johnny?'' Paige said.

''He locked himself in the bathroom.'' I said.

''Why, did he lock himself?'' Paige asked.

''Johnny, was being bad mommy.'' Emilia said.

''Johnny, open the door now.'' Paige said.

''Mommy, she will take my toy away.'' Johnny said.

''Johnny, just open the door. She won't take your toy away.'' Paige said.

Johnny opens the door; he is hugging the toy tight. Making sure I won't take it he goes stand next to Paige. Hanna goes down stairs with Emilia, and we go in the room.

''Johnny, did you behave bad?'' Paige asked him.

''She was going to take my toy.'' Johnny said. I'm standing here looking at Paige, seeing her act like a mom.

''Tell me why, if you don't tell me I will ask Emily. You will be in trouble.'' Paige said. Johnny didn't say why and she asked me.

''Why, were you going to take his toy?'' Paige asked me.

''He was throwing food. Tried to take Hanna's stuff from her purse. And copied everything I said.'' I said.

''Johnny, you are in trouble. Give me your toy; you are going to stay in this room. And you won't play with your toys no more for three days.'' Paige said and he starts to cry.

''Emily, I'm sorry he was being bad with you. Usually he doesn't act like that.'' Paige said.

''It's okay, you are a great mother Paige.'' I said.

''That is nice of you to say, thank you for watching them today.'' Paige said. I help Paige to hide the toys from Johnny.

''Paige, you are great mother. If you ever need anything let me know, and I will help you.'' I said and I give Paige a tight hug. She buries her face into my neck, I feel like I'm home.

Hanna and I go home; Paige didn't want to talk about it. Plus Paige needs some rest. What Paige said at hospital about losing me three times won't leave my mind. Hugging Paige felt right and I never felt like that with Kaitlin. I'm going to be there for Paige and her kids no more what. I don't want to lose Paige again, but I have to be her friend again.

I get home and I take a shower. I go lay on the sofa watching tv for a little while, Kaitlin came home and she mad. But she didn't hit me she is mad because. I was with Paige and I was babysitting her kids. But she has to understand Paige is going through a tough time. I couldn't just leave and act like nothing was wrong.

''Why, the hell you was with her kids!'' Kaitlin yelled.

''Paige, need it a favor so I did it! She is going through a tough time.'' I yelled back.

''You such an idiot, she is trying to back with you!'' she yelled.

''I'm not an idiot! Stop calling me names. What the hell is your problem? You been calling me names and abusing me. It needs to stop!'' I yelled back.

''Emily, you are putting weight on.'' Kaitlin said and it hurts my feelings.

''My weight is fine, why are you talking to me like that.'' I said.

''It's true, you are putting on weight. Maybe you should cut down on the sugar.'' Kaitlin said.

''Don't talk me tonight. I will be sleeping alone.'' I said.

**Paige's POV- **

I didn't sleep at last night. I don't want to lose Charlie, and I don't know how to tell them. How do I tell Johnny and Emilia who are four years old, that their dad might die. The doctor explains to me about life support. Life support means that the person could not sustain life on his own without the help of one or more machine. It does not necessarily mean that he is already dead; though someone can be brain dead but kept alive on life support.

I can't stop crying, I don't want him to leave me. Late last night I started drinking Jack Daniels. My dad has a cabin full with bottles of different liquor. I started drinking last night by myself but I didn't drink the whole bottle.

''Paige, sweetie you should eat something. You didn't eat last night get up and I will make you something.'' My mom said.

''Mom, I'm not hungry. Where are the kids?'' I said I slept all morning.

''They are watching the Jungle Book. Sweetie let's go down stairs and eat something.'' My mom said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I get changed and I go down stairs. Johnny and Emilia are still watching the movie. I go eat the food my mom made me, the kids want to play with me. But it's hard for me to smile and play with them.

''Mommy, when is daddy coming home?'' Emilia asked.

''Mommy, has to tell you something. Come and sit next to me.'' I said to Johnny and Emilia. They have to know.

''Mommy, don't cry daddy will come home.'' Johnny said.

''Daddy, is hurt and he is in the hospital. Daddy might go to heaven with other angels forever. Do you understand what I'm saying?'' I said.

''What is heaven?'' Johnny asked.

''When someone sleeps forever they have to go to heaven. Your daddy might sleep forever and never wake up.'' My mom said.

''I want daddy to wake up. Don't him in heaven.'' Emilia said sadly.

''Mom, can you watch them for a little bit.'' I said.

''Of course sweetie, Paige please don't distance yourself from everyone.'' My mom said.

''Mommy, is going out for little bit. Be good for grandma.'' I said and I hug Johnny and Emilia.

I leave the house crying, couldn't be there. I go visit Charlie and I see him lifeless laying there. I go sit down and I hold his hand I start to cry again.

''Hey Charlie, Johnny and Emilia miss you. We all want you to come home and I miss you so much. I started drinking Jack Daniels late last night but I didn't finish the bottle. You have to wake up please don't leave us. I don't know what I will do without you. You are my best friend don't leave me alone.'' I said crying and kiss his hand.

I stay sitting down on the chair, just watching him. I send a text to my mom letting her know where am I. I'm thinking when I should bring the kids or not. I don't know what to do, why does it has to be hard. I don't know how long I stayed here. But I go home and I will pick up Chinese food for tonight. I see this guy selling cotton candy so I buy one.

''Hey Paige, how are you?'' Emily said to me. And Kaitlin is next to her.

''I'm hanging in there. It's hard seeing him like that.'' I said. Kaitlin is looking at me like she wants to kill me.

''Babe, I be right back.'' Kaitlin said answering her phone. And she walks away from us.

''Do you want some?'' I asked Emily offering cotton candy.

''Can't, Kaitlin said I'm getting fat. So I need to lose weight.'' Emily said looking away from me.

''Emily, you are not fat. Your weight is fine your body is perfect. Kaitlin is a bitch please don't listen to her.'' I said hoping she believes me.

''Sorry it was my boss who called.'' Kaitlin said.

''Paige, I see you later. Kaitlin I'm going inside to get our table.'' Emily said and goes in the restaurant. But Kaitlin doesn't go inside she looks at me angry.

''Told you to stay the hell away from her.'' Kaitlin said angry. I step close to her.

''Don't talk to me like that. If I find out you hurt Emily in any way. I will bury you six feet under, got that clear?'' I said in anger. Kaitlin walks away but bumps into my shoulder on purpose. But she didn't say anything to me.


	7. Modern Warfare

**Emily's POV-**

I can't believe I just saw Paige and another chick kiss. It made me jealous when I saw that. Paige was talking to that chick and then they kissed, but Paige didn't see me I was on the other of the street. My feelings for Paige are coming back stronger what should I do. I'm still with Kaitlin but she has changed and I didn't tell anyone. Because she kept on saying she will change, I want to kiss Paige again and hold her hand.

I'm talking with Hanna, Aria and Spencer. They are telling me that Paige; name her daughter Emilia because she never stopped thinking of me. And I don't believe them I said she must have got the name from book or somewhere else.

''Why you don't believe us? Paige did name her daughter after you. The only thing to change in Emilia name is just take the 'I' and the 'A' away.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah, I agree with Hanna. The proof is right there I think she still has feelings for you. Or I can be wrong.'' Spencer said.

"Paige, has moved on and so did I." I said. I'm my feelings for Paige is coming back. I don't know what to do.

"Emily, are you still in love with Paige?" Aria asked.

I never stopped loving Paige, and I just pushed my feelings away. It was hard and I was hurt when Paige just left without saying goodbye.

"I have to go Kaitlin is waiting for me." I said.

"Don't leave; Emily was it because I asked if you are still in love with her." Aria asked.

"I think you are still in love with her. Because you haven't asked us to go help you pick a dress or anything else. When someone says Paige's name your eyes open up wide." Hanna said.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I said and I leave the brew.

I go home and I think Hanna is right. I'm still in love with Paige and with Kaitlin everything has changed. Now I'm starting to question my feelings for Kaitlin I think I will go visit my dad.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" I asked we are sitting in the front porch.

"Just came from the doctor's appointment. So far I'm doing well with my heart by eating right. Are you okay Emmy you seem sad." My dad asked.

"I'm glad you are doing great. Dad I think I'm still in love with Paige my ex-girlfriend my old feelings for her are coming back." I said.

"What about Kaitlin, how do you feel about her?" He said.

"Dad, I don't know everything has changed. I haven't seen or heard from Paige since she left four years ago. When Paige came back I wanted to hold and never let her go. But with Kaitlin I don't know what to do I don't see myself getting married with her." I said.

"Emmy, I want to see you happy. If you want to be with Paige then go tell her how you feel. Then tell Kaitlin you don't want to be with her no more. You have to make yourself happy before you want to make another person happy." My dad said. I didn't want to tell him that Kaitlin abuse me, don't want his heart rate to go up.

"Dad, what happens if Paige doesn't have feelings for me no more." I said.

"You will never know if you don't tell her." My dad said.

_Next day-_

Kaitlin is telling me that Paige has threatened her. Now she is telling not to go around Paige or her kids. I'm telling her will Paige will never do that. But she doesn't believe me

"Emily, don't go around her no more." Kaitlin said.

"She is my friend I just can't do. I know Paige she will never do that." I said.

"What the hell Emily, why won't you listen to me!" Kaitlin yelled and grabs my right forearm really tight.

"Let go you are hurting me." I said trying to get away.

"Emily, you are making me hurt you. Just listen and this would have not happen." Kaitlin said. With anger she said squeezing my forearm even tighter.

I leave the apartment and I go to Paige's house so we can talk. Paige opens the door and we go inside her parents went to the park with the kids.

"Why did you threaten Kaitlin?" I asked.

"You can't be serious; she is not good for you. Two times she told me to stay away from you.." Paige said. And I didn't let her finish.

"How would you know? Paige four years went by we both changed a lot. You can't tell me what's good for me." I said.

"You are right we both changed a lot. You still don't trust me tell me the truth Emily." Paige said.

"Paige, I want us to be friends again. I want to trust you again I really do." I said.

"Wow four years, and you still don't trust me." Paige said.

"Why do you still have anger towards Ali? You have to let it go..." I said and Paige didn't let me finish.

"No! I will never forgive Alison she has done nothing to ask forgiveness. Have you ask the other people she has fucking torture did they forgive her. I'm still mad at you when you always lied to me about A." Paige said with anger.

"I did it to protect you; I didn't want you to get hurt." I said.

"Really Emily, I was worried about you. I felt I couldn't do anything to help you but you never told me. Spencer trust Toby and yet he helped. Caleb helped also both of them helped you and your friends. And you were okay with that. That hurt me so much that I couldn't help you because you didn't trust me. Am I wrong?" Paige said.

"How did you know that they helped?" I said.

"Caleb told me, two weeks before I left to California." Paige said.

"Why, you didn't tell me he told you." I said.

"What for, you never told me what was going on. Emily I will always care for you but back then I questioned myself if I was good enough for you." Paige said.

"Paige, don't say that. You are good for me and I'm sorry I had to lie it hurt me too. When we found out Jason was A we were hurt. Paige, when you left without saying goodbye I really thought you were never coming back. Paige I missed you so much that I don't want you ever to leave me again." I said.

"Emily, I know you been through so much. But I'm not here how to tell you how to live your life. But I don't like seeing you get hurt. Why do you have a bruise on your arm?" Paige said holding my arm.

''Paige, is nothing don't worry." I said.

"Emily, did Kaitlin hurt you? You can't let her do this to you. Please don't lie Emily to me, let me help you." Paige pleads.

"Kaitlin, told me never to see you again. I don't want to be with her no more." I said crying. Paige pulls me into a hug holding me.

"Emily, you have to get out of the relationship." Paige said. I break from the hug.

"I will tell her I'm going to tell her tonight." I said.

''I don't want you to go alone. I will go with you..".

"Paige, I have to do it alone. I will call you if anything goes wrong okay." I said.

_Later that night-_

I'm waiting from Kaitlin to come home. Because I have to stand for myself my heart is beating fast. Finally Kaitlin comes home and I will tell her. Kaitlin tries to kiss me but I move away.

''Emily, what is going on?'' She asked.

''Kaitlin we need to talk, I don't know what has happened to you but in these last few days. And you've been acting so aggressive and I don't Think I can't handle it I want to break up with you.'' I said.

''You can't break up with me. Don't you see Paige is trying to break us apart.'' Kaitlin said.

''Paige, is didn't break us up. You did it not her, you have changed so much for the worst and I don't like it. I don't love you anymore and I don't want…'' Kaitlin didn't let me fusing I feel a smack on my cheek.

''You are not breaking up with me!'' Kaitlin yelled

''No! You won't tell me what do anymore.'' I yelled back. I pushed her back and I run to the bathroom and I lock the door. I send a text to Paige.

**To Paige: Paige, come over I need your help!**

**From Paige: Tell me where you are.**

**To Paige: Please hurry**

I text Paige my address hoping she will come fast. Kaitlin keeps banging on the door and yelling. I start to cry I move away from the door.

''Hey! I told you not to hurt her.'' I heard Paige's voice. I slowly open the door and I see Kaitlin yelling at Paige. I get out of the bathroom.

''What are you going to do hit me? Come on big shot hit me let's what you got.'' Kaitlin said.

''Calm down, we don't have to fight.'' Paige said. I'm just standing here watching them.

''You made Emily break up with me.'' Kaitlin yelled.

Kaitlin go and tries to punch Paige. But Paige punches Kaitlin in the jaw and I'm yelling trying to make them stop. Kaitlin tackles Paige on the floor trying to punch Paige's face. But Paige is blocking her punches I go get Kaitlin pushing her of Paige. Kaitlin falls on her back I help Paige get up, but she tells to move away so I won't get hurt. I didn't see Kaitlin grab a glass cup hitting Paige on the side of her face. Paige falls on the floor yelling in pain.

''Fuck! It hurts.'' Paige said having both of her hands on her face. I punch Kaitlin in the jaw.

''Leave right now, before the cops arrest you or I will hit you again until you blackout." I said in anger.

''This isn't over.'' Kaitlin leaves the apartment. I go run over to Paige pulling her close to me.

''Paige, it's me can you open your eyes.'' I said moving her hair from her face.

''Everything is blur, I have to protect you from her.'' Paige said trying to get up.

''Paige, I'm so sorry you got hurt.'' I said crying.

''Emily, don't be sorry I will protect even if means getting hit by a glass cup.'' Paige said trying to open her eyes wide.

''You got small cuts around your eyebrow and cheek.'' I said.

''It hurts like hell.'' Paige said finally has her eyes open. I go get the first aid kit and I start to clean her cuts.

''Paige, I want to stay with you tonight.'' I said Paige. Slowly gets up now we are face to face.

''Are you sure I can take to your parent's house.'' Paige said.

''I want to be with you. Paige, I don't want to be anywhere else.'' I said. I hold Paige tight and I feel her arms around me. My face buries into her neck. I kiss Paige on her cheek we stare at each other. I slowly move and kiss Paige on the lips. Paige kisses me back our tongues are touching each other. I missed her lips and her touch. We break from the kiss.

''We should get going. It doesn't feel right now I'm sorry'' Paige said without looking at my eyes.

''No, I'm sorry for kissing you. I will go pack my stuff.'' I said. I get up from the floor and I help Paige get up.

When I get done packing my stuff I drive us to her house. We try to be quiet slowly we are going to her room. I put my bags by the closet Paige goes lies down on the bed.

''Paige, does your head hurt?'' I asked sitting next to her.

''Little bit I will just sleep it off.'' Paige said. I change my clothes and I go lie on the bed.

''Paige, where did you get the name Emilia?'' I asked.

''Charlie, had a cousin named Emilia and I liked that name.'' Paige said.

''Oh okay, I was just curious about it. Did you name Johnny after your idol Johnny Cash?'' I asked Paige loves Johnny Cash songs and his style.

''Yeah I did him that because of my idol. You still remember I thought you didn't like Johnny Cash.'' Paige said smiling at me.

''Of course I remember that he is your idol. I know your favorite most two songs from Johnny Cash is I won't back down and Ballad of a teenage queen. But those songs got stuck in my head.'' I said.

''How are you feeling? You can move closer. You act we never slept on the same bed.'' Paige said we are both facing each other.

''I'm still in shock of what happen tonight. Thank you for helping me tonight, I don't what would have happened if you didn't came.'' I said.

''Emily, I know you don't trust me but I will defended you in way.'' Paige said with a small smile.

''Paige, after you just did I trust you again. I be an idiot not trust you again. I'm sorry Paige for everything and lying to you when we were dating.'' I said. We move closer to each other and we go to sleep.

_Next day-_

I'm still sleeping but not fully I just have my eyes closed. And I hear Paige talking but I won't wake up I want to her what she is saying.

''Emily, I lied about Charlie having a cousin named Emilia. To be honest I never stopped thinking about you I saw the name in a baby book of names. I saw your name and I remember the good times we had. Well I named her Emilia because it was similar to your name and I know makes me look pathetic. But I never stopped loving you. I dated other people but it wasn't the same I tried so much to get over you. But I couldn't because you were the sun and moon to me I'll never get over you. I left to California because I thought to myself you weren't going to love me again and never trust me again. So I left because so I wouldn't hear you say those words to me. I know should be saying this face to face for you to hear me. But I can't because I'm scared what you will say it's easier to tell you this because you are sleeping. And I don't want to repeat this again I'm sorry. I still love you but I see you already moved on and you don't have feelings for me anymore. I don't know if the kiss was just in the moment or what but I won't hold you back no more.'' Paige said.

I hear her crying. I start to cry she can't see me cry. Because my back is facing her I still hear her crying but I don't move or say anything to her. I never thought Paige will feel like this. I love Paige so much and I'm sorry for hurting you. I will prove to Paige I'm still in love with her and I want her back.

I wake up and I see Paige's arm around my waist and our legs tangled together. I miss this Paige and me holding each other when we sleep. Paige is still sleeping I look at her and she looks peaceful. Then Johnny and Emilia come into the room getting on the bed.

''Was mommy, scare of the dark?'' Emilia asked me.

''Yes she was, I was holding her so she won't be scare.'' I said.

''Mommy, wake up I want to eat cookies.'' Johnny said moving Paige's arm.

''Johnny, you will cookies later, hey Emily how did you sleep?'' Paige said looking at me. While Johnny is still on top of Paige and Emilia is playing with my hair.

''I slept well, looks like they are hungry. What are we going to eat?'' I said and I start to play with Emilia.

''Mommy, what happen?'' Johnny asked touching Paige's cuts on her face.

''Who wants blueberry pancakes?'' Paige asked.

''I like pancakes.'' Johnny said.

''I'm in the mood for pancakes.'' I said.

We all go down stairs I sit down with kids while Paige starts cooking. Emilia starts playing with my hair again and Johnny just look at us.

''What kind of cookies you like Johnny.'' I asked him.

''I like sugar cookies taste really good.'' Johnny said with a smile.

''I forgot today I have a doctor's appointments with Emilia this afternoon.'' Paige said. Paige puts the plates on the table and we start to eat.

''Do you want me to watch Johnny?'' I asked.

''I hope Johnny will behave good this time.'' Paige said looking at Johnny.

When we get done Paige and I get ready and I help Paige to dress the kids. Paige and Emilia go to the doctor and I take Johnny to the ice cream shop.

''I can't see.'' Johnny said. Johnny jumps up and down trying to look at ice cream flavors.

''Johnny, come here I will pick you up. And you will pick which one you like.'' I said. Johnny smiles at me and gets closer to me.

''Can I pick two? Please I will be nice.'' Johnny said giving me the puppy eyes.

''Are you going to eat it all?'' I asked him.

''Yes! I will can I get sprinkles?'' Johnny asked.

''Yes, you can get sprinkles.'' I said with smile. I pick up Johnny and he warps his arms around my neck.

''Johnny, pick which you one you like.'' I said holding him.

''It's hard to pick, I like the colors. I want purple-green.'' Johnny said and points the one he wants.

''Okay, let me get rock 'N pop swirl sherbet and sprinkles in a cup. And I will get icing on the cake ice cream in a cup also.'' I said.

''Thank you, you the best.'' Johnny said and he kissed my cheek.

I pay for the ice cream and we go sit down. Johnny starts eating the ice cream fast and gets his shirt messy.

''Hey beautiful, want to go out get dinner tonight?" strange guy said.

''No I don't, I'm gay you can leave.'' I said.

''Why not we will have a…ouch control your son he kicked.'' He said and he leaves.

''Johnny, why did you kick him? You can't do that.'' I said.

''He was going to take our ice cream. I'm in trouble?'' Johnny said.

''No, sweetie you are not in trouble. But don't do it again okay.'' I said.

**Paige's POV- **

What I said to Emily while she was sleeping I had to say out loud. I couldn't hold it no more and it was easier for me. And I really don't to repeat those words again one time is enough. Emily and Johnny come home and he looks really happy, he told Emily bought him ice cream.

''Did you behave good with Emily?'' I asked Johnny.

''Yes, I did I'm not bad today.'' Johnny said and I give him kiss on his forehead.

''We should go swimming, to get out of the house for a bit.'' Emily said.

''That's good idea we should.'' I said.

''I want to go swimming.'' Emilia said.

''Me too let's go.'' Johnny said.

We get ready to go swimming and I pack of what we will need. We got to Sloom Lake where Emily and I used to go. We are at the lake and Emily and I get the kids out of the car. I take out the blanket and now we are all in our swim suits and I lay the blanket on the ground. I see Emily and Kids playing in the water. They are laughing and splashing water at each other and I sit down Emily is great with them.

I see Emily showing them how to swim step by step. When Emily kissed me it felt like a part of me wasn't missing no more. It felt like the first kiss we had that night when I said it out loud that I'm gay. Emily always felt like home for me when we were together like that song _Ahh, Home Let me come Home; Home is wherever I'm with you._ I don't think I could ever love someone else like I loved Emily. They get out of the water and they come next to me.

''Having fun?'' I asked them.

''Yeah, she should how to swim like a nemo.'' Emilia said. They sit down.

''Did you show them how to swim?'' Emily asked.

''No, I didn't show them.'' I said.

''Why not, they love the water just like you.'' Emily said.

''They do love the water, but I just haven't go around to show them. We did go to the beach they just like to play in the water.'' I said.

''Johnny and Emilia, do you want to hear a funny story?'' Emily asked they nod their heads saying yes.

''Your mommy, always lose to me in swimming to me. And acts like a baby.'' Emily said.

''Wow, really Emily you are going to lie to them. I always won and you can't beat me.'' I said.

''Mommy, is funny when she lose.'' Johnny said Emily and I laugh.

''Is that true, tell me how she acts.'' Emily said.

''Mommy, say no again let's do it again.'' Emilia said acting like me. I just laugh of how she does it.

''Let's have a swim race.'' Johnny said.

''That's a good idea Johnny, so you can see Emily lose.'' I said.

''Very funny Paige, let's do it right now then.'' Emily said.

The four of us go to the water. Johnny and Emilia stand in the water but close to the shore. Emily explains the rules of the race and they will tell us who won.

We get under water and we start swimming fast. I missed swimming against with Emily. I swim back to shore I get up and I don't see Emily, then I feel her arms wrapped around my waist. And she dunks me in the water I go up for air fast. Emily and the kids are laughing and I act mad but I'm not really mad.

''Why, did you do that for?'' I said folding my arms turning my back on her.

''I'm sorry please don't be mad.'' Emily said. She puts her arms around my back and her chin on my shoulder. Then Johnny and Emilia hug Emily and me.

''Am I forgiven?'' Emily said kissing my shoulder its sends shivers to my body.

We played more in the water then we pack our stuff and go home. Once we are home I give Johnny and Emilia SpongeBob and Kid Cuisine food. While they are eating they are watching cartoons Emily and I sit on the sofa. Emily puts her head on my shoulder. Then I hear my phone ringing and I go pick it up.

''Hello, Who is this?'' I asked.

''_Hi I'm looking for Paige McCullers is she there?'' The guy asked._

''Who is looking for her?'' I asked.

''_My name is Ross Jackson and I'm a lawyer for David Maurizio. And he is taking you to court for the custody of your kids.'' Ross said._

''No this can't be true, why he is going to take my kids away?'' I asked my heart is beating fast.

''_Charlie is in a coma, and you won't be fit to care of your kids. Mr. David will get full custody.'' Ross said._

''You listen to me now; no one will ever take my kids away. And you can tell him I will see him in court and also tell him go fuck himself.'' I hang up. David is Charlie brother the one who is a drug dealer. I don't know what the hell he is trying do but he won't win. I start to cry then Emily comes and sees me crying.

''Paige, why are you crying?'' Emily asked.

''Charlie's brother wants full custody of my kids. And he won't take my kids away.'' I said crying.

''Paige, he won't win okay. We have to go tell Spencer now.'' Emily said.


	8. All is Violent, All is Bright

**Emily's POV-**

_The dream- _

I wake up and I look around this isn't Paige's room. I look at my stomach and I'm pregnant this can't be.

''Mom, Johnny won't let me play Xbox with him.'' A little boy said. He has brown hair and big brown eyes and same skin tone like me.

''I'm not your mom.'' I said looking at him.

''Yes, you are did you hit your head mom. I got Spiderman Band-Aids that can make you feel good.'' Little boy said.

''How old are you?'' I asked.

''Mom, you know me I'm seven years old and I'm Riley.'' He said.

''Mom! Tell Riley to stay out of my room.'' The teenager said. He is tall and short brown hair with brown eyes.

''I want to play with Johnny and he hit me.'' Riley said.

''Mom, he is lying I didn't hit him.'' Johnny said. Riley stands up on the bed now both of them are arguing.

''What is all this yelling going on?'' Paige said coming in the room. Johnny and Riley talk at the same time.

''Stop! Riley, if Johnny didn't hit you don't lie. Johnny just let him play one game with you. Now the two of you let your mom rest go leave the room.'' Paige said the boys leave the room.

''How are you feeling? Our kids always argue.'' Paige said sitting next to me.

''Paige, what is going on, when did I get pregnant?'' I asked Paige looks at me confused.

''I did forget our wedding anniversary? And you are seven months pregnant.'' Paige said.

''What? I can't be how many kids do we have?'' I asked right away.

''Emily, we have three boys and two girls. Johnny and Emilia are fifteen years old and Riley is seven years old. And Hunter is nine years old also our daughter Bailey is four years old. And you are pregnant with a baby girl and you picked the name Lacey. We have been married for eight years now. Emily what is going on here?'' Paige said.

''I just had weird dream I guess. Sorry for scaring you.'' I said. We hear the kids screaming.

''Its fine don't worry. Get ready, today the whole family going to your parents' house for your dad's birthday party. While you get dress and I make sure the kids are ready.'' Paige said and we kiss on the lips.

Paige leaves the room and I out of bed and I look around the room. By the mirror there is a picture of our wedding and we are wearing white dress. I start to get ready. I look at myself in the mirror and I touch my stomach. I felt the baby kicked it made me happy I'm crying with tears of joy. It's hard to believe it has happen we are a family.

Johnny plays football and is the quarterback and Emilia plays tennis. Hunter has brown hair with hazel eyes and he likes wrestling and Riley likes to torment everyone. Bailey has short curly brown hair and a hazel eye also likes to play a lot.

We are in the car driving to my parents' house and Paige is driving.

''Mom, can I get a tattoo?'' Johnny asked.

''Do you even know what tattoo to get.'' Emilia said.

''Yeah, it will say mom.'' Johnny said.

''No, you won't get a tattoo until you are eighteen.'' I said.

''I want a tattoo.'' Riley said.

''You don't know what a tattoo is.'' Johnny said.

''Yeah I do, I got it last night. Bailey draw on my leg it's a dragon.'' Riley said.

''That not a dragon, that's a bear.'' Johnny said.

''If they get one I want one too.'' hunter said.

''Me too I want a bunny with a flower.'' Bailey said.

''Great now they all want one.'' Paige said to me.

We are here in the same house I grew up in Paige and I get the kids out of the car. We go to back yard and I see the kids running towards my parents hugging them. My dad picks up Bailey and Riley hugs my mom.

''Emily, are you okay?'' Paige said holding my hand.

''Yeah, I'm okay I'm just happy to be here.'' I said and I kiss Paige.

I'm having a good time I see the kids playing around the yard. And I see my dad talking to Paige and they are laughing. Bit later I don't see Riley, Hunter, Johnny and Bailey. I only see Emilia talking to my mom I go look for the others. They are nowhere in the yard so I go inside the house.

I hear them talking in the kitchen I slowly go look and see what they're doing. My dad's cake is on the kitchen counter. Riley, Johnny, Hunter and Bailey are using their hands to eat cake. Their shirts and mouth are dirty

''Mom and mommy will never who did it.'' Hunter said with a smile.

''No one will tell okay.'' Johnny said.

''I love cake.'' Bailey said.

''The four of you all are busted.'' I said going in and folding my arms. They stop eating cake and they got scared.

''Bailey, did it!'' Riley said.

''No, it was Johnny he made us.'' Bailey said.

''No, the four will be in so much trouble.'' I said.

''Well mom, I'm going to help Hunter and Riley to wash their hands.'' Johnny said. He grabs the cake and he runs away Riley and Hunter run also. Bailey just looks at me said.

''Sorry mom, the cake was good.'' Bailey said looking down at her hands. I pick her up and I sit her by the sink.

''I know sweetie cakes are good. But it's was grandpa's cake not yours, but you will have to say sorry to him.'' I said I grab a napkin I wet it. And I start cleaning her cheeks.

''I love you mom.'' Bailey said.

''I love you too sweetie.'' I said.

_The dreams ends-_

''Wake up I want candy.'' I wake up and it's Johnny. It was a dream it felt so real.

''Where is your mommy?'' I asked.

''Bailey, is taking a bath.'' Johnny said. I sit up and Johnny sits next to me.

''You will eat candy later okay.'' I said.

''I want candy now.'' Johnny said. Then Paige comes in caring Emilia cover in a towel.

''Johnny, she said later you will eat candy.'' Paige said. Paige starts drying Emilia hair. She already dressed Emilia in the bathroom.

''How did you sleep?'' Paige asked.

''Paige, can we talk I want to tell you something.'' I said.

''Okay, Johnny and Emilia play with the toys. What do you have to tell me.'' Paige said. Johnny and Emilia start to play with the toys.

''Paige, I had this dream of us having a family. The dream felt so real I thought it really happened. In the dream Johnny and Emilia were teenagers and we had other kids. Riley who was seven years old and Hunter who was nine years old. Then Bailey who was four and I was pregnant with a baby girl…'' Paige didn't let me finish.

''Emily, what are you trying to tell me.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I want us to get back together. I love you Paige with all my heart and I want us to have family. The dream I had I want it to become real and I heard what you said. I heard every word of you said and why you picked the name Emilia. I love you and I don't want to waste day without you and the kids.'' I said Paige looks away for few seconds.

''I thought you were really sleeping. Emily, I'm scare that you will say it again and then break up with me. You are the only one who ever had my heart I feel you can have anyone better than me. I have no job and I leave with my parents I have two kids. I'm scare to give you my heart again I'm a mess right now I feel I won't be right for you.'' Paige said her eyes were forming tears.

''Paige, I'm sorry for lying to you and everything else. I will do anything to prove to you I will never leave you again. I know you are the only one I want to be with but I also I want to be there for Johnny and Emilia. I want to love you and the kids please give us a second chance.'' I said holding Paige hands tight.

''Mommy, I'm hungry.'' Emilia said.

''Okay, sweetie let's go get something to eat.'' Paige said letting go of my hands.

''Paige, please tell me how you really feel right now.'' I said.

''Emily, you know me so well better than anyone. You just came out of a relationship I think you shouldn't rush get into another one. Well to be honest I don't know what to say next. You were about to get married and I'm an idiot for saying this but maybe you should be single. For while until you really know if you want a relationship again. I love you Emily I really hope you understand what I'm saying.'' Paige said.

''I do understand what you are saying. But I won't give up and I prove to you I want you back.'' I said.

When we get done feeding Johnny and Emilia we go to Spencer's house. My parents and Paige's parents are here also Aria and Hanna. I first explain to them Kaitlin abused me my mom gave me a hug. And I cried saying I was and idiot for not telling anyone. Aria tells me I'm not an idiot Hanna, Spencer gave me hugs too. My dad said Kaitlin has to pay what she did, then Paige tells them that Charlie's brother wants custody of the kids.

Spencer will help Paige that she won't lose her kids. Spencer will check David background but Paige told us everything she knows about him. Spencer explains to Paige will could happen and more. I don't want Paige to lose her kids and she is a great mother. My parents talk to Paige and they will help her, I told them Paige and I used to date.

''Emmy, did you tell her how feel.'' My dad said.

''I did dad, but we still have a lot to talk about. She thinks I should be single for a bit because I just got out of a relationship.'' I said to him.

''Are you going to fight for her?'' My dad asked.

''Yeah I will dad I seem myself having a family and being married to her.'' I said to him.

I go home with Paige and while she is on the phone, I'm reading a book to the kids. I'm sitting on the bed Johnny is on my right side and Emilia on my left side. I'm reading green eggs and ham by Dr. Seuss.

''You do not like green eggs and ham? I do not like them Sam I am. Could you, would you with a goat? I would not, could not with a goat. Could you, would you on a boat? I would not, could not on a boat. I will not, will not with a goat. I will not eat them in the rain. Not in the dark, not in a tree. Not in a car you let me be.'' I said.

''You will be a great mother one day.'' I look up and it's Paige standing by the door.

''Well I do have in mind who I want to be with me, while raising our kids together. Now she is standing by the door looking at me.'' I said

''Can I kiss you?'' Paige asked.

''Yes, you can kiss me.'' I said smiling. Paige comes next to me and kiss me on the lips.

''Ewww.'' Johnny and Emilia said the same time. We break from the kiss and we laugh of how Emilia Johnny reacted.

_Two days later-_

I'm watching Johnny because Paige had to with Emilia to buy new socks and dresses. Now I'm at the park with Hanna, Aria and Spencer and I telling them what is happening between Paige and I. Johnny is seating on Spencer's lap I think he has a crush on her. He is playing with Spencer's hands.

''Do you like SpongeBob? He is funny.'' Johnny said looking up at Spencer. Aria, Hanna I smile at him.

''I like Patrick SpongeBob best friend.'' Spencer said and he has a big smile on his face. He gets up ask for the gummy candy I have for him. I open it then I give it to him he goes back to Spencer and share his candy with her.

''I like the red one.'' Johnny said.

''I like the red too and blue.'' Spencer said. When Johnny is done eating the candy I give him the juice box.

''You and Paige should go out on a date.'' Aria said.

''Yeah, that will be great and we can watch the kids for you.'' Hanna said.

''Who, will help you?'' I asked.

''Spencer and Aria will help me, while you go out with Paige.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah, we will help Hanna and you should have fun.'' Spencer said.

''I will be right back I'm going to throw this away.'' I said. I get up walk to the trash can then when I come back. I see Johnny coughing.

''Johnny, are you okay?'' I asked him. He is still coughing and has his hand on the collar of his shirt.

''Emily, he is not looking good.'' Aria said.

''What did he eat!?'' I said. I'm trying open his mouth but won't let me, tears are going his cheek.

''I gave him m&m peanuts.'' Hanna said. Johnny is not breathing right.

''He can't eat peanuts! He has bad reaction to peanuts. Someone call 911!'' I yelled.

''Emily, where is his epipen?'' Aria asked and Spencer calls 911.

''I don't have it and Paige never told me about it.'' I yelled.

''Emily, I'm so sorry I didn't know he can't peanuts.'' Hanna said crying.

The paramedics get here I tell them Johnny ate peanut and then couldn't breathe. They put him on the stretcher and quickly put him inside the ambulance and I go with them. Aria, Hanna and Spencer will met me at the hospital. While paramedic makes sure Johnny can breathe.

I'm in the waiting room with Spencer, Aria and Hanna. I already called Paige to come to the hospital. I'm crying hoping he is getting better; Hanna told me she feels really bad. I can't be mad at her Hanna didn't know he can't peanuts.

''Emily, he will make it we called the paramedic on time.'' Aria said.

''I know, I got really terrified of what just happen.'' I said.

''Emily, I'm so sorry you know wouldn't that if I knew.'' Hanna said with tears in her eyes.

''Are you Johnny's mother?'' A doctor asked me.

''Yes, is he okay?'' I said. I know I lied but I have to see him.

''Yes, he is okay we gave him epinephrine is given as a shot. It acts quickly to relax the muscles that help him breathe. Sometimes more than one shot is needed if symptoms do not go away. Epinephrine is the medicine used to prevent anaphylaxis.'' The doctor said.

''Can I see him?'' I asked.

''Yes, you can I will take you to him.'' The doctor said and I follow. I see Johnny on the bed sleeping. An IV on his hand I start to and I go next to him.

''Hey buddy, glad you are getting better. Your mom will come soon to see you, I care for you and I love you Johnny. You mean a lot to me and your sister also your mom too.'' I said and I kiss him on the forehead.

''Mommy, I need to pee.'' Johnny said in low voice.

''It's me Emily, your mommy will come in a little bit.'' I said.

''Emily, what happened?'' Paige asked coming into the room. She is standing next to me.

''Hanna, didn't know he can't eat peanuts she gave him candy that had the peanut inside. I didn't know he had an epipen so Spencer called 911.'' I said sadly.

''I'm such an idiot I should have told you about it…'' Paige said but I didn't let her finish. I put my hands on her cheeks.

''Paige, don't beat yourself up okay. You a great mother and Johnny loves you.'' Emily said.

''Mommy, I need to pee.'' Johnny said. Paige goes to him.

''Hey baby, how are you feeling?'' Paige asked.

''I'm okay mommy stayed here I won't be scare.'' Johnny said.

''I am happy she did that now let's go the bathroom.'' Paige said. Paige slowly picks Johnny and goes inside the bathroom. I can't believe he called me mommy I hope Paige won't be mad about it. Then Paige comes out of the bathroom and puts Johnny on the bed.

''Where is Emilia?'' I asked.

''She is with my parents at home. The doctor told me that you are his mother…'' Paige said.

''Paige, don't be mad please. I had to lie so can I see Johnny and I know…'' Paige didn't let me finish.

''Emily, I'm not mad that you lied saying you are his mother. I would have done the same thing for someone else's kid that I care about.'' Paige said and I smile. Then Aria, Hanna and Spencer came in.

''Paige, I'm so sorry I didn't know.'' Hanna said sad.

''Hanna, I believe you Emily told me what happen. And I should have told her about epipen also.'' Paige said and she gives a hug to Hanna.

**Paige's POV-**

We leave the hospital and Johnny is getting better. I'm not really mad that Johnny called Emily mommy, she plays with them and care for them. Emily has been staying with me at my parents' house they don't mind, they getting to know her better. I do want to get back together with Emily, but I feel if I make another mistake Emily will leave me again. I love her so much I don't know what to do, if Emily leaves me then Johnny and Emilia will be hurt. And I don't want that to happen the kids will feel bad thinking it's their fault.

''Emily, can we talk alone.'' I said. I take Johnny to the living room with my parents and Emilia. I told them Johnny is getting better now and they are happy he is.

''Yeah, sure we can talk.'' Emily said. And we go to my room and we sit on the bed.

''Emily, can you come with me to the hospital so the kids can see Charlie.'' I said.

''Yeah, I will go with you. But are you sure to take the kids?'' Emily said.

''Yes I'm sure, I been thinking about it. They should know but I won't tell full details yet. But I want to go after the court hearing. And I was talking to Spencer's mom and she said we will win the case.'' I said Emily holds my hand.

''I know you will win the case and tomorrow I will be there with you. But let's get some sleep early tonight so you won't be tired okay.'' Emily said.

''You are right, now Johnny and Emilia need to take a bath.'' I said. We both leave the room.

''Mommy, can we play with bubbles?'' Emilia asked.

''Yes, you can come let's go the bathroom.'' I pick up Emilia.

''You will take a shower with us?'' Johnny asked. I see Emily is little uncomfortable.

''No, I will take a shower later okay.'' Emily said.

''Oh, I will give you Mickey Mouse toy so you will have fun.'' Johnny said. He is talking about Mickey Mouse and Friends Squeeze Toy Set 5 piece set. Emily helps me to take Johnny and Emilia upstairs. I grab the towels and I take it to the bathroom.

''Emily, sorry about Johnny had no idea he was going to ask that.'' I said. I turn on the water letting it fill the tub. While Johnny and Emilia, get their toys.

''Its fine Paige, I got shocked when he asked. Well I will be in your room.'' Emily said.

''Em, why don't you sit on the toilet lid if you want. And talk only if you want to stay.'' I said. I turn off the water and I put the soap to make bubbles. Emilia brings Pocoyo bath toys. And Johnny brings Batman and Bane also the Joker action figures.

''Okay, I will stay.'' Emily said and we both smile. They put the toys in the bathtub and I start to take Emilia's clothes off first. Then I out her inside and I do the same for Johnny. And Emily sits down and I get on my knees and I pour water on Emilia and Johnny.

''Baby, you need a haircut.'' I said to Johnny.

''No, I don't want one.'' Johnny said shaking his head.

''Why not? Sweetie you will look handsome with a haircut.'' Emily said.

''No, I want my hair long.'' Johnny said. I start to put shampoo on Emilia hair.

''Johnny, don't splash water everywhere.'' Emily said. Johnny starts splash water with his toys. And I pour water on Emilia then I make Johnny stop so I can wash his hair.

''He sure likes to play in the water a lot.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, he does. Can you take the toys and put it in the sink.'' I said.

''Sure, I will do it. I can take out their clothes and put it on the bed.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, that will be great.'' I said. Johnny starts splashing water everywhere.

''Johnny, stop splashing water.'' I said. Then Emilia is doing the same thing.

''You too Emilia stop splashing water.'' Emily said. I grab Emilia and I take to the room and I dry with the towel. I quickly go and grab Johnny; Emily said she will help cleaning the bathroom. I told her I will do it but she didn't mind. I start to dress Emilia and then Johnny. Emily comes to the room and helps me by drying Emilia hair while I dry Johnny's hair.

''We want bed time story.'' Emilia said.

''Paige, I can read them a story.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, they will like that.'' I said. We take the kids to their room and put Johnny and Emilia in their beds. Emily grabs Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss and I go cover the kids with their blankets. And Emily starts to read.

"Then Sally and I did not know what to say. Our mother was out of the house for the day. But our fish said, "No! No! Make that cat go away! Tell that Cat in the Hat you do NOT want to play. He should not be here. He should not be about. He should not be here when your mother is out!" "Now! Now! Have no fear. Have no fear!" said the cat. "My tricks are not bad," Said the Cat in the Hat. "Why, we can have Lots of good fun, if you wish, With a game that I call UP-UP-UP with a fish!" Emily gets done reading they fell asleep. I turn off the light and we go back to my room.

Next day at court-

Everyone is here at court my parents are here and Emily's parents are too. Aria, Hanna coming also they are watching the kids. While I talk to Spencer and Emily is here also. Spencer told me David wants to talk right now before going inside the court room. But his lawyer will be with him I told Spencer I want to talk also. David comes in with his lawyer we are in a room for now.

''Paige, you know I love you. But I don't want to take your kids away.'' David said.

''What the fuck are talking about? Your lawyer called me saying you are taking my kids away.'' I said.

''This better not be cruel prank.'' Spencer said.

''It's not a cruel prank." David's lawyer said.

''Then tell us already.'' Emily said.

''This chick name Kaitlin came to visit me in California. She offers me some money to take you to court and take your kids. Paige, you know me and you we never had problems. So I played along making believe I hate you. So she told me that you made Emily to break with her. So Kaitlin had this plan to take you down and get back with Emily. She kept on talking about how she hates you, so I told her I will take you to court. I came here to tell its lie I don't want to take your kids away. Paige, you know I don't want kids.'' David said.

''Are you really his lawyer?'' Emily asked.

''We are good friends he told me about the plan. And I owe him a favor so I did it and he is telling the truth.'' David's lawyer said.

''Look Paige, we are going to drop the case. But you have to get rid of Kaitlin she is bad news.'' David said.

''This whole time I really thought you were going to take my kids. But the four years that I know you this is something would have never cross my mind. I know you are telling truth because I never told you about Emily. Is Kaitlin here today?'' I said.

''Yeah, she is here she is by the court room where we are going to be.'' David said. I leave the room and I go find Kaitlin. I hear Emily telling me to stop but I won't. I see Kaitlin by the doors and I go up to her.

''Paige, don't do it!'' Emily said. I punch Kaitlin in the jaw and she falls on the floor. An officer came and got me. Emily is yelling at me saying I shouldn't have punched her. I had to because she got my kids into this mess I felt I had to punch her. David and his lawyer talked to the judge and Spencer of dropping the case. Kaitlin is going to jail for abusing Emily so that I'm happy Kaitlin is going to jail. But for me lucky Spencer talked to the judge not letting me get in trouble.

Everyone is going home, but Emily and I we are going to hospital. I take the kids to Charlie's room and he is still in a coma. Johnny and Emilia quickly try to get on the bed but Emily and I picked them up.

''Daddy, wake up come home.'' Johnny said kept touching Charlie's stomach. I start to cry and I hold my tears.

''Mommy, why is daddy not waking up.'' Emilia said.

''Sweetie, your daddy is still sleeping he will wake up soon.'' Emily said.

''Emily, it's to hard right now.'' I start to cry. We go home and I change the kids clothes and mines. Emily sits up and puts her arm around me my head rest on her chest. Emilia lays next to me and Johnny lays on Emily.

''Thank you, for being there for us.'' I said.

''Paige, you don't have thank me okay. Paige do you want to go out on date? i know it's still early to ask...'' Emily said.

''Emily, relax and yes i will go on a date with you.'' I said.

_**A/N: The next chapter will be the date, and other stuff.**_


	9. Cosmic Love

**Emily's POV-**

I'm at the mall with Emilia just us two came to buy something for my mom for mother's day.

''Can we get him please?'' Emilia said. She points at the dalmatian puppy. Then she runs inside trying to get the puppy.

''Emilia, we can't take the puppy home.'' I said.

''Why not?'' Emilia asked. Then an employee comes next to us.

''Do you need any help?'' The employee asked.

''I want to see the puppy please.'' Emilia said.

''Emilia, we have to go now.'' I said. The employee takes out the puppy then Emilia gets close to the puppy. The licks Emilia's face.

''It's a boy.'' The employee said.

''His name is flash.'' Emilia said.

''You can put him back we won't take him home.'' I said the employee puts the dog back. Then Emilia starts to cry

''Why he can't home, I will take care of him. I-I-I will give him food he can sleep with me.'' Emilia said crying. I get down on my knees and I wipe the tears away.

''Baby girl, I know you like him. But I promise you soon flash will come home with us. But now he can't home not now.'' I said.

''What happen someone take flash away.'' Emilia said. She got me right there I don't know what to say.

''Flash will be here when it's time to come home okay. Let's go get ice cream.'' I said I know its lie but I didn't know what to say. Emilia hugs me and I give her a kiss on her head. I pick Emilia we leave the store and I go buy her ice cream.

''Thank you for the ice cream.'' Emilia said.

''You're welcome, soon flash will come home we just have to wait.'' I said.

_ My parents house- _

I'm here at my parents' house with Johnny and Emilia. My dad is showing Johnny how to defend Emilia. It really cute seeing my dad bonding with Johnny and my mom is brushing Emilia's hair.

''Johnny, you are Emilia's big brother. And if anyone hurt Emilia you have to protect her.'' My dad said. My dad and Johnny are sitting on the floor and we are all in the living room.

''What do I do?'' Johnny asked.

''I will show you, but you only have to use it. When only to defend yourself and Emilia. Promise you will not hurt no one and only to defend Emilia.'' My dad said.

''I promise I will defend me and Emilia.'' Johnny said. My dad gently grabs Johnny's right hand forming into a fist. And showing him how to punch and where. I take my out my phone and I take pictures of them.

''I want juice.'' Emilia said. And I take Emilia to the kitchen then my mom comes in. She starts making dinner and I give Emilia apple juice with a straw.

''Emily, you should invite Paige for dinner tonight.'' My mom said. Emilia starts making bubbles.

''Sure, I will talk to Paige. What are you making? Johnny can't eat nothing with peanuts.'' I said.

''What other type off food Johnny can't eat. Does Emilia has food allergies?'' My mom said.

''No, Emilia doesn't have food allergies. Johnny doesn't have other food allergies just peanuts he can't eat.'' I said.

''Can I get more juice? I want to make more bubbles.'' Emilia said with a smile.

''You will get juice later, and I'm making meatloaf and mashed potatoes.'' My mom said. My dad came to the kitchen while Johnny and Emilia draw pictures they have glitter glue. They are gluing macaroni on to the paper.

Few minutes I called Paige so she can come over for dinner. She was really nervous to come over. That dream I had I want it to become true and I love Paige and her kids. For date tomorrow I want it to be prefect I hope she want us to get back together. I check phone then I got a massage from Ali saying she will come to Rosewood in a few days. I don't know if I should tell Paige or not and if I tell she will get mad.

''Get it off!'' Johnny said crying. Coming to the kitchen his hand on his hair. I pick him up and I sit him on the kitchen counter.

''What happen? Tell me.'' I said. I use my thumbs to wipe the tears away. My mom goes get Emilia and brings her here.

''I-I-I had glue on my hand an-n-n-nd I touch my hair. It won't come out help me.'' Johnny said crying. I check his hair and he has a lot of glitter glue on his hair. My mom tries to wash his hair but still not coming off.

''Emily, I have to cut his hair.'' My dad.

''No! I don't want to cut my hair.'' Johnny said still crying and shaking his head.

''Johnny, I promise you will have great haircut. And your hair will grow back why you don't want to cut your hair?'' My dad said.

''I-I-I like my hair long.'' Johnny said in a low voice.

''Do I have to cut my hair?'' Emilia asked. Sitting on my mom's lap.

''No, baby girl only Johnny has to cut his.'' I said. My dad goes get haircut clippers then my mom sit Johnny on the chair. My dad comes back and starts cutting his hair. My dad was a barber in the army right now Johnny is trying not to cry. Hope Paige won't be mad at us. My dad gets done cutting his hair now Johnny looks different.

''You look different Johnny.'' Emilia said. Going next to him and she touches his hair.

''It feels weird. Mommy will like it? Thank you.'' Johnny said touching his hair.

''Anytime buddy, yes your mom will love it.'' My dad said.

_Dinner time- _

Paige came over and she looks great, and I explain to her why Johnny got a haircut. But she didn't get mad and she love the haircut. While my parents are setting up the table. I'm in the living room with the kids and Paige. Johnny and Emilia still haven't cleaned the mess.

''Emily, I'm nervous having dinner with your parents.'' Paige said. When Paige is nervous she bits her bottom lip. And play with her right hand middle finger and moving her thumb around the finger.

''They loved you before and they will love you now. Just be yourself and don't be nervous.'' I said holding her hands.

''I'm just really nervous. And I just don't want your parents to think I'm a screw up.'' Paige said in a really voice only for me to hear.

''Paige, I love you so much. And my parents will not think you are screw up. They love you and the kids also I understand you are nervous. You will do great tonight okay.'' I said and Paige smiles. I give her a kiss on her cheek.

Now we sit at the dinner table, and we start to eat. So far Paige is doing great and I'm happy everyone is getting along.

''So Paige how you and Charlie feel about having twins. When you found you were pregnant.'' My mom said.

''When I first found out I was scare out of my mind. Thinking to myself I'm pregnant with two kids not one. I thought he was going to hate me but he got happy saying _we are going to be parents_ we hugged me. Johnny and Emilia don't play with the mashed potatoes.'' Paige said. Emilia and Johnny are playing with their food.

''Mommy, its fun playing with the mashed potatoes.'' Emilia said. Licking her fingers. Paige cleans her fingers with the napkin.

''Do you like being a parent?'' My dad asked.

''I love being a parent there are times they behave bad. Watching them grow up is great and hearing them saying mama for the first time. I cried with joy but Charlie and I made mistakes and we argued sometimes. But he a great father to them and I was happy he was there for me when I used to feel alone.'' Paige said.

I'm starting feel jealous to hear Charlie was there for her and for the kids. I want to experience with Paige watching them growing up. But it's my fault and I can't be mad at Paige.

''Paige, do you want to have more kids?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I do want to have more kids. It will be great for Johnny and Emilia having brothers and sisters.'' Paige said.

''Mommy, I don't want no more.'' Johnny said. He half the meatloaf and left some mashed potatoes.

But Later we talked more and then I go home with Paige. I help Paige getting the kids ready. Then I read them a bed time story and they fell asleep and then Paige and I go to bed.

''Emily, is everything okay?'' Paige asked.

''I'm okay Paige don't worry.'' I said not looking at her in the eyes. Paige moves closer to me.

''Emily, please tell me what is bothering you.'' Paige said.

''Paige, what did you mean of feeling alone when you had Charlie. When you told my parents of being a parent. Please tell me I don't want you to bottle it up.'' I said.

''Emily, when I got pregnant I was holding on to the pain of the break up. You know I'm the type will hold everything inside. When I took the pregnancy test by myself before telling Charlie. It was positive just I cried every emotion I was feeling came out when I cried. I didn't know if I was happy or scared it was hard because I didn't have you or anyone besides him. I hated myself so much because everything was not the way planned. *Starts to cry* But I learned the hard way anything I planned started to fall apart. I really thought we were going to be together and going to college, but I fucked that up and you broke up with me. That night when you broke up with me. I went home and I broke everything in my room but luckily my parents were not home. And I cried myself to sleep…'' I didn't let Paige finish. I pulled Paige into a hug and I can feel her tears on my shoulder.

''I'm sorry Paige, wish I can take it back. I love you Paige.'' I said tears going down my cheek. Paige didn't move away from me and we fell asleep holding each other.

_Date night-_

I'm with Hanna at her apartment and she is helping me with to ready for the date. Hanna put make-up on me and helped me pick out and sexy outfit for tonight. Johnny and Emilia are watching tv in the living room. Also Hanna will watch the kids until tomorrow. So tonight it will be only me and Paige.

''Emily, you look beautiful and let's show Paige what she has been missing.'' Hanna said fixing my hair. And unbutton on my shirt showing right amount of cleavage.

''I want to ask Paige to be my girlfriend again. And hoping she will say yes.'' I said.

''Em, she will say yes and Paige loves you so much. Just have great time tonight with Paige and don't worry about anything else.'' Hanna said.

''I'm nervous going on a date with Paige..'' Hanna didn't let me finish.

''Em, listen to me there is nothing to be nervous. You know Paige better than anyone. Emily, I was thinking do you want to be my roommate.'' Hanna said.

''Are you serious?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'm serious. I have second room and its sucks living alone here. Please move in.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna, I will move in with you. I love staying with Paige and her family but I think it's time for me leave.'' I said.

''I'm so happy you are the best Em.'' Hanna giving me a hug. Bit later Paige comes to pick me up. She talking to Johnny and Emilia saying to be good for Hanna.

''Johnny and Emilia I will see you tomorrow morning okay.'' Paige said

''We can go with you and Emmy please.'' Johnny said.

''We will be good please.'' Emilia said.

''How about this if you two stay tonight with Hanna until tomorrow. We will go out and eat McDonalds.'' I said.

''Yeah! We can eat at McDonalds.'' Emilia said hugging me.

''Cool I like McDonalds!'' Johnny said hugging me too. We said bye and we go to the restaurant.

_At the restaurant-_

We sit down at the table and we read the menu and she also told me. Smart of telling them we will eat at McDonalds tomorrow.

''Paige, I'm glad you said for me taking you out on a date.'' I said.

''Well, I'm happy you said asked me out. Em, the kids love you they are always talking about you. When you are not around I'm happy they get along with you.'' Paige said. Putting her hand on mine.

''I love them and I love spending time with them. Johnny and Emilia mean so much to me.'' I said. Paige order the steak and I order grilled shrimp.

''Sometimes they kids can be more than a handful.'' Paige said.

''If I remember correctly so are your boobs.'' I said and we both laugh.

''So what did you do these past years when I wasn't around.'' Paige said.

''I went to live in New York, The city was really big and loud. And I went to college to get physical therapy and rehabilitation science. But I went to Rosewood to visit my parents when I had free time. I dated a different girls before I met Kaitlin but I thought of you. I thought about how you was doing and what you been doing. What about you?'' I said.

''I went to California you know that already. I did go to college but it wasn't like I thought it would be. At the beginning I was do great in every class I had but then I stopped getting good grades. I thought college would be for me it wasn't. Then I met Charlie we became friends fast we went to the beach a lot and to parties with friends. But we lived together as roommates before he knocked me up.'' I said.

''Wait you had sex with Charlie!?'' I asked loudly.

''Yeah, we went to a party got really wasted then we had sex. But we only had sex one time. He knew I'm gay and he was okay with that we are only friends.'' Paige said.

''Wow, I'm shocked of what you just told me and you had sex with him.'' I said.

''Do you want to dance?'' Paige asked me. Sticking her to me.

''Yes, I would love to dance with you.'' I said. We get up and a song comes on and we start to dance.

_The four letter word got stuck in my head_

_The dirtiest word that I've ever said_

_It's making me feel alright._

''Paige, after you left I was more mad at myself for leaving you.'' I said.

''How do you feel now?'' Paige asked.

''I want to make up of what we missed being together.'' I said.

_For what it's worth I love you_

_And what is worse I really do_

_Oh what is worth I'm gonna run run run_

_'Till the sweetness gets to you_

_And what is worse I love you!_

''I wish I was there seeing Johnny and Emilia growing up. But it hurts I wasn't there.'' I said.

''Me too I wish you there, I kept thinking what would have happen if you did.'' Paige said.

_Hey please baby come back_

_There'll be no more loving attack_

_And I'll be keeping it cool tonight._

''I regret leaving you, I got jealous of Charlie was there for you. I wanted to experience that with you seeing them take their first steps and first words. I thought to myself if I didn't break up with you. Would we have kids together and you not with Charlie? Paige, I wanted be there for you when you woke up with morning sickness. And you asking me to get you weird food carving in the middle of the night. I want to be there for Johnny and Emilia for all their birthdays. First heartbreak so I can be there for them telling them there other people in the world to date. I regret so much and I love you.'' I said my eyes are forming tears.

''We can still become a family. You, I, Johnny and Emilia and our future kids the ones from your dream.'' Paige said. She turns me around my back press against her while holding my hands.

_For what it's worth I like you_

_And what is worse I really do_

_Things have been worse_

_And we had fun fun fun_

_'Till I said I love you_

_And what is worse I really do!_

''You are willing to have a family with me?'' I asked stunned. Paige whispers in my ear.

''Emily Fields I want to have a family with you.'' Paige whispers and then kissing my jaw. I turn around facing Paige our faces get closer.

''Paige McCullers do you want to be my girlfriend again?'' I asked. Paige pulls me closer and she kiss me. My hands goes on her neck, I missed her lips so much. The kiss is passionate.

''Did it answer your question.'' Paige said and I nod.

''Let's get out of here and go to my house. My parents are not home.'' I whisper in her ear.

''Wait its official we are dating?'' Paige asked.

''Yes, its official we are dating. And I want to take you home so I can make love to you.'' I said.

''I miss touching your body so fucking much. Let's leave I can't wait any longer to take your clothes off.'' Paige said.

We leave the restaurant and we walk home holding hands. We pass by our old high school and we stop just looking at the building.

''Brings back old memories.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, it does good and bad memories. Sometimes I thought to myself what would have happen if Jason didn't become A.'' I said.

''But it made you the person you are today. Made you stronger.'' Paige said.

''You are right made us stronger and made us look at everything differently.'' I said. We leave and we go to my house once inside we start kissing each other.

''Let's go upstairs before we have sex on the stairs.'' I said.

''I want to make love to you all night.'' Paige said kissing me on the lips. We go to my room and Paige looks around.

''Wow, your room has not changed one bit.'' Paige said.

''Are we going to talk about my room or have sex.'' I said.

Paige comes closer to me putting her hands around my waist and starts kissing my neck. Paige stop kissing my neck I gently lay Paige on the bed. She lays back and I got on top of Paige. I help Paige to take off her shirt.

**Paige's POV-**

Emily is on top of me slowly taking off her shirt. My hands reach for breasts and I squeeze and all over body. Emily is wearing a sexy lace blue bra I start to unzip her jeans but she stops me.

''Why did you stop me?'' I asked. Emily is still holding my hands.

''Relax Paige not yet. I want to leave a mark to show everyone you are mine no one else can touch you.'' Emily said in sexy a voice. She pins my arms above my head. Emily starts kissing my neck I moan. She starts sucking my pulse point and I can't move my wrists. She keeps sucking my pulse point and sucking hard. Then she stops and looks at me.

''Tell me who can only touch you?'' Emily said. I love it when she is like this.

''You.'' I said.

''I know you can answer better than that.'' Emily said.

''Emily, only you can touch me no one else.'' I said.

''Much better now you have a mark on your neck.'' Emily said. She lets go of my wrists and she let me unzip her jeans. I get up I wrap my arms around her and I start kissing her stomach. I feel her hands in my hair I unclip her bra. I look up at her into her eyes. Emily moves my hair away from my face and I slowly take off her bra.

''Emily, I never want to lose you again not ever.'' I said.

''You will never lose me again and I will never lose you. I love you Paige with all my heart.'' Emily said. I bite my bottom lip and she gives a quick kiss. I move Emily's hair away from her breasts. I move lips onto her right breast and I start sucking her nipple. I flick my tongue on her nipple making it hard.

''Mmmm, Paige don't stop.'' Emily moans. Then Emily unclip my bra now we help each other taking off our jeans and panties. I lay Emily down on the bed then I start sucking on her left breast. Emily moans even more I move to her close to her face and we kiss.

''What do you need?'' I asked.

''Paige, I need more please.'' Emily said. I get on top of her and I start kissing her neck going down to her stomach. I start kissing her inner left thigh I get to her clit and I gently lick Emily's pussy lips.

''You are wet, I miss eating you out.'' I said.

''Paige, please I missed your tongue so much.'' Emily said I look at her with a smirk.

''I really want to hear you moan don't hold back.'' I said. I lightly pushed my tongue into the inner folds of her pussy as Emily hips lifted off of the bed and into my face.

''FUCK! Keeping going. I'm going to cum.'' Emily moan loudly. I push my tongue deep licking up and down. I suck hard and lick up and down fast and I feel Emily's hand on my head. I stick two fingers inside her I start going fast. Emily's are like ecstasy moaning even louder.

''Just cum baby let go.'' I said. My two fingers she was so wet the squelching noises she was making as a third followed I was now fucking her hard pushing my fingers inside her as far as I could get them and then I curled my fingers up as they went in and hit her G spot and she had her first Orgasm and her pussy lips gripped tight around my fingers making sure I could not take them out and I carried on fucking her as she came.

''FUCK! Oh my god Paige.'' Emily moan. I lick every juice and then I move up close to Emily. She is breathing hard looking at me with a big smile.

''I love you.'' I said and I kiss her cheek. I lie on my back then Emily lays on top of me.

''That was amazing I missed this so much.'' Emily said.

''Me too this missed this a lot. Now that we are back to together made me so happy.'' I said.

''I'm really happy you said yes. But now it's your turn.'' Emily said. Emily starts kissing my neck down to my collar bones. I let out a soft moan and I lick my lips.

''Emily, don't tease me.'' I said. Emily starts sucking my right nipple and I start to moan. Her tongue flicks making my nipple hard while I her other hand squeezing my left breast.

''You like don't you babe.'' Emily whispers in my ear then gently biting my ear lobe.

''Mmmm I do.'' I moan. Emily starts sucking my other breast. She stops sucking my breast then starts kissing my stomach. I look at her going down on me spread my legs open. Emily starts sucking my clit hard I start to move my hips up and down. Slowly she insert two fingers into my pussy, slowly thrusting them in and out.

''Oh fuck your cunt is so wet Paige. I feel your slick cunt walls grabbing at my finger and I want to see you cum.'' Emily said.

''You are going to make me cum… don't stop, don't stop.'' I moan. She starts sucking my clit hard and nibbling on my sensitive.

''Cum for me.'' Emily said. Her fingers are going fast and hard.

''Yes! Oh my god Emily.'' I moan loud as I cum. I start breathing hard then Emily gets on top of me and we kiss. My hands go on her back.

''It was amazing Paige.'' Emily said.

''Em, you were amazing.'' I said. We cuddle then we go to sleep

_Next day-_

I'm in the shower thinking about everything we been through and we have changed a lot. I'm really happy we are dating again and the kids love her. Last night having sex was amazing I missed touching her everywhere. I felt hands grabbing my breasts and I got scare.

''Don't worry it's just me.'' Emily whisper in my ear. Then her hands moves around my waist and stomach.

''Emily, what are you doing?'' I asked.

''I've missed everything about you" Emily says as she moves closer in the shower, pressing her body closer to my body. She starts to kiss and suck my neck.

''Mmmm I like this.'' I said.

"I missed your sounds. Especially when I do this" Emily says and cups my breasts and I let out a gasp. Emily keeps squeezing my breasts "So soft." Emily whispers into my ear. As she continue to play with my breasts, cupping them, rubbing them, and flickering the nipples and I moan from the pleasure. I turn around and we start kissing then I start kissing her neck. Emily lays her back on the wall I get on my knees. I put her right leg on my shoulder and I start to eat her out.

''Fuck, Paige keep going.'' Emily moans. I feel her hand on my head I start sucking hard. Then I put two fingers inside her while I eat her out. She moans loud as she cum and I lick one last time. And I start kissing her stomach going up kissing her neck then I kiss her lips.

''I love your moans. But we should get out of the water.'' I said we both smile.

''Are you sure I can return the favor.'' Emily said. I feel her fingers inside me and I start to moan.

''Fuck me.'' I moan. Few thrust I cum on her fingers I bury my face on her shoulder. We kiss again then we help wash each other bodies. When we get done taking shower we get dressed.

''Paige, can we talk.'' Emily said.

''Is everything okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah, everything is okay. Hanna asked me to move in with her and I said yes. Plus I over stayed my welcome at your house. Are you mad that I'm moving in with Hanna.'' Emily said and I hold her hand.

''I'm not mad I will just miss waking up next to you. But you have to tell Johnny and Emilia they really think you live with us.'' I said.

''I will tell them and I will miss waking up next to you. And I will miss how you hold me while we sleep. Paige soon I want us to live in our own house and the kids running around.'' Emily said.

''Emily, we will become the family you had in your dream.'' I said and I kiss her cheek.

''I want that Paige so much. And it felt so real when I woke up I got sad.'' Emily said. We the leave the house and we go to Hanna's place hope they behave well with her. Johnny and Emilia will feel sad when Emily tells them.

''Paige, did you tell Charlie about A and everything that happened to us.'' Emily asked while driving.

''Yeah, I did tell him because I was tired of holding it in. Is that a problem?'' I asked.

''I was just asking. And he doesn't like me I don't know why.'' Emily said.

''Em, I told him about the break up and how I felt. And he told me not to get back with you cause he thinks you will do it again.'' I said.

''Do you think I will do it again?'' Emily asked. Before I can answer Emily's cell phone rings and I pick it up. She was asking when we are coming. We finally get to her place. We go inside Johnny and Emilia run towards us and we hug them.

''Did they behave good?'' I asked.

''Yeah, they did and we had fun.'' Hanna said.

''Thanks, for watching them it means a lot to us.'' Emily said.

''Are we going to McDonalds?'' Emilia asked.

''Yes we are still going.'' Emily said.

We go to McDonalds Emily goes order the food while I sit with the kids. Later brings the food and we start to eat. Johnny and Emilia love their toys of Spiderman. We are having a good time Johnny and Emilia get full already then we go home. Emily phone rings and she goes to my room to talk to her mom. I'm here in the living with the kids.

''Mommy, is Emmy our mom?'' Johnny asked.

''Why do you think that sweetie.'' I said.

''She is nice and pretty, can she be our mom?'' Emilia said.

''Yeah, I want to call her mom.'' Johnny said.

''Emily you loves you too a lot. Let's surprise Emily since mother's day is coming up. Because Emily wants to be us a family…'' Johnny didn't let me finish.

''She wants to be with us?'' Johnny asked.

''Yes, she cares about you two so much. Would you be happy of her becoming a family with us.'' I said.

''She can live with us and read books every night. And we can go the park and she will buy us new toys!'' Johnny said.

''I like when she reads a bedtime story. When can we call her mom?'' Emilia said.

''You know mother days is coming up and let's get her mother's day card and a cake. But we can't tell Emily it will be our secret okay.'' I said.

''We won't tell.'' Emilia said.

Bit later Emily gets done talking on the phone she plays with them in the living room. I went to get something to drink when I come back I stand just looking at them.

''What's your favorite super hero?'' Emily asked. Emilia is on her lap while Johnny sits in front of them.

''I like Wolverine he tough and not scare.'' Johnny said.

''Iron Man I like him a lot.'' Emilia said smiling.

_Mother's day- _

My parents went with Emily to her house. Because her parents are doing a small barbeque in the backyard Aria, Spencer and Hanna will be there too. I told them I'm taking the kids to get the cake. Last night when Emily was sleeping Johnny and Emilia drew pictures of us looking like family. And they made a mother's day card which they wrote in the card. Now are at a bakery store they love sweets so much.

''Mommy, I want that cupcake.'' Emilia said.

''Mommy, I that cookie please.'' Johnny said.

''Next time, now we have to take the cake home. Come let's go.'' I said. We get here at the house. I take the cake into the kitchen everyone likes how it looks.

A bit later we sit down at the table Johnny and Emilia want to give to her. I bought a gift for my mother something too. Johnny and Emilia runs towards Emily.

''Happy mother's day.'' Johnny and Emilia said. Everyone looks at them confused so does Emily.

''We made you a card and I draw a picture. That's you, me and mommy and Emmy.'' Johnny said. They showing her the picture they drew. And they showed her they card too.

''We want to call you mom and you can read to us at bedtime. You don't like it?'' Emilia asked sadly and Emily has tears going down her face. I think I messed it without talking to her.

''I love it.'' Emily said.

''Why are you crying? Don't be sad.'' Emilia said. Then Johnny looks at me.

''Mommy, she doesn't like it.'' Johnny said looking down. I was going to say something but Emily started to talk.

''Johnny and Emilia I love it so much the picture and the card. I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy that you two will call me mom this is the best day ever.'' Emily said. Emilia and Johnny smile they climb on her lap they hug Emily give her a kiss on the cheek. I take picture of them and then everyone eats cake. Johnny and Emilia love the cake I go to the kitchen and then Emily comes up to me.

''Em, are you okay with them calling you mom. If not I can…'' I didn't finish Emily kissed me.

''Paige, I'm okay of them calling me mom. It feels weird but I'm happy words cannot explain how I feel. I didn't know they see me has a mom.'' Emily said.

''Is it too soon? Because we haven't been dating that long.'' I said.

''Paige, its fine everything now feels right. I love you and the kids and this is the first mother's day I spend with you and our kids.'' Emily said shyly at end and bites her bottom lip.

''I love of how you said our kids. I love you Emily.'' I said and we kiss. We go back to the dining room and we see Johnny and Emilia talking to Emily's parents.

''Can we call you grandpa?'' Johnny asked Wayne.

''Yes you can call me grandpa. Now give your grandpa a hug.'' Wayne said and Johnny hugs him tight.

''I don't know your name.'' Emilia said to Pam.

''You can call me grandma. I'm so happy we are all a family now you two grandpas and two grandmas.'' Pam said Emilia gives her a kiss on the cheek.

''Hey mom and dad are you okay of them being part of the family.'' I said to them.

''Paige, we are happy that you and Emily are back together. And now they are part of the family.'' My mom said.

''I won't have a problem with them being part of the family. Long as you and the kids are happy.'' My dad said and I hug them. Everyone is having fun Hanna, Aria and Spencer we all talking and just having fun. I check my phone and it's a missed from the hospital. But they left a voice mail saying they need to talk to me about Charlie. My mind is racing of what could happen to him.

_**A/N: The song where Emily and Paige dance it's by the band, The Cardigans - 'For What It's Worth' **_

_**Thank you for the ideas- jericho, Christina, Dinosaurfan, Guest.  
**_


	10. High & Low

**Emily's POV-**

Emilia and Johnny came into and woke up me and Paige. Paige and I we are still in bed. Johnny laying on top of Paige and Emilia is in my arms. They are still calling me mom and it makes me so happy. No words can express how happy I am we are a family. Now Johnny and Emilia are saying they are hungry.

''Em, you should cook for them. They have to spend time with their other mom.'' Paige said smiling.

''I want trix.'' Emilia said.

''I want cake.'' Johnny said.

''Paige, are you going to help me?'' I asked her.

''No, this a great chance to bond with them. And you know how I like my eggs.'' Paige said smiling. We all go down stair and Paige's parents are at work. Paige is sitting at the table with the kids. I take out a small bowls and I pour the trix into the bowels. I put pour the milk and I put it on the table Johnny and Emilia start to eat.

''Emily, when Johnny Emilia do something wrong. You have to be strict with them. I want them to learn what's wrong and what's right. They know what happen if they throw tantrums.'' Paige said and I start cooking for her and me.

''Okay, I will be strict with them if they behave bad. What time are you going to the hospital?'' I said.

''I have to go an hour. Are you okay to watch them today?'' Paige said. And we start to eat.

''Yeah, I will watch them. What you think the doctor will tell you?'' I said.

''I hope is good news. I really miss him he is my best friend and the father of my kids. We even talked about having more kids.'' Paige said. We get done eating and before I can say anything Johnny says something.

''Finish! Can we play?'' Johnny asked and Emilia finished too.

''I want to play games.'' Emilia said. Paige and I clean and we take the kids into the backyard they start playing catch. While Paige and I sit down and we talk.

''Paige, what is their full name?'' I asked holding her hand.

''It's Emilia Rhiannon Maurizio and Johnny Mac Maurizio.'' Paige said.

''Is Maurizio, Charlie's last name?'' I asked.

''Yeah it is. When I was the hospital and I was about to give birth to them. I was thinking of you and wished you were with in the delivery room holding my hand. I'm not trying to make you feel bad but I want to have more kids with you.'' Paige said. It ache my heart when she said that.

''If I can turn back I will but I can't. I will make up time of what I missed with you and the kids. But I love the names you and Charlie gave them.'' I said and we kiss.

''Mommy! Let's play.'' Emilia said running towards me.

''Let's catch.'' Johnny said. Running towards Paige and she picks him up placing him on her lap.

''We play later. We are going to see daddy at the hospital.'' Paige said.

''Paige, are you sure?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'm sure. They should see Charlie while I talk to the doctor. Will you watch them when Johnny and Emilia are with Charlie?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, of course I will be with them.'' I said.

We go back into the house and I help Emilia to get dressed while Paige dress Johnny. I can see in Paige's face hoping for Charlie not to die. We leave the house and I drive us to the hospital. I wonder how Charlie will feel of Johnny and Emilia calling me mom. The first time Charlie and I talked didn't go so well and he thinks I will hurt Paige again. But I won't hurt her and I don't want to let her go ever again. Hope Charlie and I will get along.

''We are here.'' Paige said. Johnny and Emilia try to get out of the baby car seats.

''Mommy, help me.'' Johnny said trying to take of the seatbelt. I turn of the car Paige and I get out of the car. And we go to the back seat taking off the seatbelt. And we leave the parking lot. We are inside the hospital and then we go into the doctor's office. We greet each other.

''Well, I got good news. Charlie woke up last night. And we are running few tests to make sure he is okay.'' The doctor said. I see Paige with joy and a big smile.

''Oh, thank god. Can we see him?'' Paige said.

''Of, course I will take you to his room.'' The doctor said. And we follow him into the room. And he is awake watching TV

''Daddy!'' Johnny and Emilia said at the same time. Paige and I pick them up putting them on the bed. They hug Charlie tight and Paige gives him a kiss on the cheek.

''I missed you guys so much.'' Charlie said.

''Charlie, I missed you so much.'' Paige said they hug again.

''Johnny, you cut your hair.'' Charlie said. Johnny and Emilia are sitting be sides him.

''Yeah, grandpa did it. Cause I had glue on my hair. Do you like it?'' Johnny asked him in a low voice.

''Yeah, I love it. You think grandpa can give the same hair cut like you.'' Charlie said his hair is still long up to his shoulders.

''You want to look like me!? Yeah I will tell grandpa.'' Johnny said really happy.

''Daddy, you coming home?'' Emilia asked.

''Soon, I will go home.'' Charlie said.

''I'm glad you woke up.'' I said to him.

''Me too..'' Charlie didn't finish and Johnny started to talk.

''Daddy, she our new mommy.'' He said.

''Oh really, Paige is that true?'' He asked.

''Yeah, on mother's day they started to call her mom. How do you feel about that?'' Paige said.

''Well, I'm surprised really they will call you mom Emily. And I'm guessing Johnny was talking about your dad which he is grandpa.'' Charlie said.

''Yeah, your right. And Paige and I we are dating again.'' I said and Paige hold my hand.

''Paige, I thought we talked about this before we came to Rosewood. I don't trust her and she will hurt you again like she did before.'' Charlie said.

''I know we talked about this. But I never stopped loving her and she is part of this family too. I love her with all my heart and I want to have kids with her.'' Paige said.

''You know what Paige I trust your judgment. And for you Emily if you break her heart. I will make your life a living hell and I mean it. But I don't want to argue right now. I just want to spend with everyone even you Emily.'' Charlie said.

''Charlie, I promise I will won't hurt or break Paige's heart. Her and the kids mean so much to me and I don't want to lose them.'' I said. Johnny and Emilia talk to him about everything he missed. Charlie talks with me and Paige asking how was everything going. For now he is not acting like a jerk to me. They get hungry so Paige and I go to the hospital cafeteria.

''Paige, what you and him talk about before coming back.'' I said. We go inside the hospital cafeteria and we go sit down at the table. She hold both of my hands.

''Emily, he helped me a lot to get over the break up. He knew that I never stopped loving you. So he tried to build my confidence again and he tried setting me up on dates. I dated few girls but didn't last long and I didn't know how to get over you. He kept on saying you don't love me no more and you still don't trust me. And you will never get back with me because years went by. He said I shouldn't give you a chance because I will get hurt again. Knowing him he is not happy of them calling you mom and us dating again. But he will get over it.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I will won't break your heart again. I'm happy you gave me a second chance now we are together. I never stopped caring about you and I stopped loving you. After a year went by without knowing nothing about you. Felt like a nightmare I cried to the girls asking where you are. I know I broke up with you but I still cared about you. I really thought you left me for good because I broke your heart. Do you believe me that I won't break your heart again.'' I said.

''Do you trust me?'' Paige asked me.

''I trust you with my life.'' I said.

''I believe you won't break my heart.'' Paige said. We stand up Paige pulls me into a hug says I love you and I say it back.

We buy the food and we go back to the room. We all start to eat and Johnny and Emilia doesn't want to leave his side. Then Paige leaves the room to talk to the doctor. And Charlie and I we are not talking but the kids are talking about SpongeBob. Charlie and I stare each other for seconds but we still don't talk. Later Paige comes in and tells us Charlie will go home in few days. But for now they want to make sure before he is good to go home.

''Come on kids, we have to go home.'' Paige said.

''I don't want to go home.'' Johnny said.

''We can sleep here.'' Emilia said.

''We will come tomorrow to visit him.'' I said.

''Kids, listen to your mothers and tomorrow we will watch SpongeBob.'' Charlie said. Johnny and Emilia got sad didn't want to go. They hug Charlie then they start to cry. Paige hug him and I say bye to him. I carry Emilia and Paige carry Johnny and they start to cry.

We are home and I start to cook dinner and I'm cooking spaghetti and meatballs. I tell Paige tomorrow I will tell Johnny and Emilia I'm moving out. Now we start to eat dinner Johnny is sure a messy eater. His cheeks and shirt are dirty from the tomato sauce. Then he uses his hands to eat the spaghetti. And Emilia use her fingers trying warp around the fork. After dinner I help Paige to get them ready for bed.

_Next day- _

Paige is sitting on the bed with Johnny and Emilia. And I'm going to tell them now also my suitcase is on the bed with few clothes inside. I sit on the bed next to them.

''Johnny and Emilia, Kids there is something I have to tell you. I know you won't like hearing this but I have to tell you something. I'm moving out but I will go live with Hanna.'' I said.

''What is moving out, mommy.'' Emilia said to me.

''I won't live here no more. I won't be here when you wake up.'' I said.

''You don't want to be our mommy?'' Johnny said in a low voice. Emilia's eyes are forming tears.

''I still want to be your mommy…'' Emilia didn't let me finish.

''Don't leave.'' Emilia said crying. She gets up wraps her arms around my neck. Johnny turns to Paige.

''She doesn't love us mommy.'' Johnny said.

''She loves you and Emilia a lot. She never stop loving you two.'' Paige said.

''I will come to visit every day and Fridays will spend the day together only us.'' I said. Johnny and Emilia take out my clothes out of the suitcase.

''Stop, don't throw clothes on the floor.'' Paige said and they stop.

''Why did you do that?'' I asked.

''If you don't take your clothes you can't leave.'' Johnny said crying.

''D-D-Did we do something wrong?'' Emilia said crying. I get close to them I get on my knees face to face.

''No, you and Johnny did nothing wrong. I promise one day will live in nice house together. With a back yard that we can play in and I will be there when you two wake up every day. I promise we live in a house soon.'' I said. Johnny and Emilia hug me and I hug them back. We break from the hug they are still sad about it.

''And I will miss waking up to you.'' Paige said.

''Me too, I will miss that.'' I said.

_Next day-_

Today I'm with the kids and with Spencer, Aria and Hanna. Are at fair waiting for Ali. I still haven't told Paige about it and I know it's wrong of me.

''Mommy, I want juice.'' Emilia said holding my hand. We are walking to the food court.

''When did you had kids?'' I hear and we look its Ali. We all greet each other.

''This are Paige's kids. But now they call Emily mom.'' Hanna said to her.

''Wow, didn't know she was into kids. Hi I'm Alison.'' Ali said to them.

''Hi! I'm Emilia. You have nice hair.'' Emilia said smiling at her.

''Thank you, I like your hair too.'' Ali said.

''How long you are going to stay in Rosewood?'' Spencer asked.

''Couples days, I'm staying at hotel.'' Ali said.

''I'm Johnny, do you know my mommy?'' Johnny said.

''I do handsome, does Paige knows I'm here?'' Ali said.

''No, she doesn't know. She still doesn't forgive you.'' I said.

''Well, I want to talk her soon.'' Ali said.

''We all know Paige won't talk to you. She is really stubborn.'' Aria said. We go around the fair and the kids go on few rides. I tell Ali I'm dating Paige again and also I tell her what happen with Kaitlin. Ali wants to talk to Paige so she can apologize to her. But Paige still has anger towards her and she won't let go.

''Are you going to tell Paige that Ali is back?'' Spencer asked. While Aria, Hanna and Ali went to go get food with the kids. Now Spencer and I we are sitting on picnic table.

''Paige, will be angry at me for not telling her. But I will tell but not sure how.'' I said.

''Yeah Paige, will get mad but you still have to tell her. And don't force her to forgive Ali. Paige has to do that on her own and the more you force she will shut you out.'' Spencer said. Aria, Hanna and Ali came back with food. Johnny runs towards I sit him on my lap.

''Look Mommy! I'm Rey from wrestling. Do you like it?'' Johnny said smiling at me. He has on the mask of Rey Mysterio and its green and black.

''I love it, who got you the mask?'' I asked.

''I did, they wanted the mask. So I bought one for him and Emilia.'' Ali said. Emilia is holding her hand and has on Rey Mysterio black and purple mask.

''Yeah, they were so happy seeing the mask.'' Hanna said.

''He really likes wrestling and once he had the mask on. He didn't stop talking about it.'' Aria said.

''I don't like pink, I like purple more.'' Emilia said to Ali.

''Thank you Ali for buying them the mask.'' I said.

''Don't worry about it. I don't getting along with them.'' Ali said. We sit and we start to eat. And I tell Ali they are twins but Johnny is the oldest.

**Paige's POV-**

My parents just talked me about Charlie's hospital bill. And it's a lot of money to pay it back that we don't have. My parents house mortgage went up so they had to pay more. The bill is almost 20K and I need a job badly. My parents did a lot for me and I'm not really mad at them plus they have their bills to pay. And I can't ask Emily to help pay the bill. Charlie doesn't like her and I'm not sure she feels about him.

I'm with Hanna and we are at Walmart buying food. And she telling Toby and Caleb are coming back to Rosewood. I'm happy they are coming back I missed them.

''Johnny and Emilia get along with Ali so that is good.'' Hanna said. I look at her confused.

''Hanna, what are you talking about?'' I asked.

''Oh crap, I thought Emily told you. Ali has been here for two days.'' Hanna said.

''No, Emily didn't tell me. This feels like high school again Emily keeps secrets from me and I find out from one else.'' I said angry.

''Paige, I'm sorry you had to find out like this.'' Hanna said.

''Its fine.'' I said. Hanna and I get done and we go home.

We go back to her place where Spencer, Aria and Emily are at. Johnny and Emilia are with my parents. I can't hold it in no more can't believe Emily didn't tell me. I thought we passed that we won't keep secrets from each other. We go inside the apartment I help Hanna put the food away.

''Why, you didn't tell me?'' I asked Emily in front of them.

''Paige, what are you talking about?'' Emily asked. I roll my eyes at her.

''That Ali came back! And she gets along with Johnny and Emilia. Best part she been here in Rosewood for two fucking days!'' I yelled.

''Paige, calm down.'' Aria said.

''No! I won't come down. Tell me why you didn't tell me.'' I said to Emily.

''I didn't tell you because you would have got mad about it. I'm sorry Paige that I didn't tell you.'' Emily said and gets close to me and I back away.

''I'm mad at you because you didn't tell me first. I had to find out by Hanna!'' I yelled.

''Paige, I'm sorry. Please calm down so we can talk about it.'' Emily plead.

''How could you do that Emily. I thought we wasn't going to keep secrets from each other.'' I said. I didn't her finish I just walk away from her and I leave the apartment.

''Paige, wait please let's talk about it.'' Emil said. She stands in front of me putting her hands on my waist. But I don't let her.

''You had plenty of time to tell me she was here. And you didn't you acted like nothing.'' I said.

''I'm sorry Paige that I didn't tell you. Let's go back inside so we can talk about it.'' Emily said putting her hands on my cheeks.

''I don't to talk about it. I'm going to clear my mind.'' I said I gently grab her hands and move it away from me. I just walk away and she doesn't follow which is good.

I keep walking so far I'm not mad and the breeze feels good. And I don't want to face Ali because there is nothing to talk about. Just because she will say sorry does not mean I will forgive her that easily. She made my life a living hell in high school and I hated her for that. I'm guessing they forgave Ali easily since they are best friends.

''Well, can't believe Paige McCullers did Emily let you out.'' I look and it's Eric Kahn.

''Did Satan let you come out and play.'' I said with a smirk.

''That's a good one. What brings you here?'' Eric asked.

''Nothing, I was just walking around. What about you?'' I said.

''Well, since you are here let's go get a drink at my club.'' Eric said. The club name is Lucky Ace. We going inside and he is telling he owns a gentlemen's club. Inside the club the lights are dim and dark. Loud music is playing and we go sit down at the VIP area. This club is looks great and there guys here watching the girls strip.

''Eric, this club is great.'' I said. We start to drink Bud Light.

''Thanks, I make a lot of money. Do you want a lap dance it's on me'' Eric said. This stripper comes over to us.

''No, it's fine.'' I said.

''Come on, Paige she is hot. She gives a great lap dance. Her name is Trixie'' Eric said. She has dark hair with blue eyes with a great body and a nice ass. And she comes next to me.

''I won't bite unless you like that.'' Trixie said to me.

''No, I have a girlfriend.'' I said. Trixie moves closer to me getting on me.

''Come on baby, I will make you forget about your girlfriend.'' Trixie said.

"I said NO!" I yelled. She gets off me.

''You're loss baby.'' Trixie said. And walks away.

''Okay, Paige relax you don't have to get a lap dance. But it's been hard looking for a bartender.'' Eric said.

''I can help you out. I used date a chick who was a bartender.'' I said drinking my beer.

''Really, how about this come back here tonight. I will give you one chance and if you do a great job I will hire you. Deal?'' Eric said.

''Yeah, deal.'' I said.

''Let's make a deal by drinking shots.'' Eric said. We go to the bar and we drink shots three times.

After I took shots with Eric and I go home. And Emily is there with the kids plus Emily is the kitchen cooking. Johnny and Emilia are watching tv so it's good for me and Emily to talk.

''Paige, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I won't keep any secrets from you. Ali is going to be here a few days. And she wants to talk to you. I'm not going to force you to talk to her.'' Emily said. I pull Emily into a hug and she hugs me tight. We break from the hug. I won't tell Emily about the job offer unless if I really get it.

''I'm not mad but I won't talk to her.'' I said.

''She wants to apologize of what she had done to you.'' Emily said.

''Let me think about it. But please don't pressure me.'' I said.

''Okay, I won't. I love you Paige I really do.'' Emily said.

''I love you too Emily.'' I said. We kiss.

We get done eating dinner Emily and I put the kids to bed. I'm nervous about the job tonight hoping I will get it. I really need a job it and it really sucks not having a job. Emily and I we are in her room.

''Emily, I'm going out for little bit.'' I said.

''Where are you going this later?'' Emily asked.

''I'm going to a late night gym to blow of some steam.'' I said.

''Okay, please be careful.'' Emily said.

I pack my stuff for gym I can't just leave without it. I go to the car and I drive to Lucky Ace. I'm sitting here in the parking lot looking at the place. I take a deep breath and I get out of the car and I go inside.

''Paige, you made it. Follow me into my office.'' Eric said and I follow him.

''So how many hours do I have to do?'' I asked.

''You will have to do only four hours. I need to see how good you are. But you need to wear a uniform for now.'' Eric said.

''What is the uniform?'' I asked. He gets the dress that hanging behind him.

''Paige, if you get the job. You will have to wear sexy clothes that will show of your body. That's the only way you will make money here. Are you okay with that? You have to let me know right now.'' Eric said. I think for a few seconds.

''Yeah, I'm okay with that.'' I said. Some one knocks on the door and its huge guy coming inside.

''Tank, this is Paige she will be bartending for a try out. If any guy tries to touch her kick him out.'' Eric said.

''No, problem boss.'' Tank said. And he leaves the room.

''Okay, Paige you can get dress here. Just leave your stuff here and I will wait for you by the bar.'' Eric said and he leaves. The dress is sexy black stripper halter restraint gloved dress set. It's short that everyone can see my ass. I start to get changed.

When I get done I meet by the bar and he explains me the price and to flirt with them. I go behind the bar and I wait and a song starts to play by Ace Hood - Take Yo Bitch. Then a blond stripper gets on stage and dancing and taking of her clothes.

_I'mma take yo girl. I'mma fuck yo bitch. I'mma take yo girl. I wanna fuck that bitch. I'mma take yo girl. I'mma fuck yo bitch. I'mma beat that up Give her all this big._

''Hey sexy, let me get black bush and cola.'' He said. It's easy to make I use Bushmills Black Bush Irish Whiskey and cola. I get a tall class and I put the ice. Then I pour the whiskey and cola at the same time. And that's it.

_Okay now bad lil bitch from the ATL. And she got an ass like Kay Michelle. Rule number one, no kiss n tell. Her head no joke like Dave Chapelle. I see I beat that pussy like a murder case. She gon catch this white like Colgate. Keep my hoes in line like Soul Train. Every day a nigga ball, no role gain. I say 20 bottles I'm flexin. Diamonds and my Rolex's. Where the bad bitches? Where the bad bitches? I'm just checkin._

''You are beautiful, what's your name?'' Another guy asked.

''It's Lindsey, want you want to drink handsome.'' I said. I don't want any no one to know my real name. And I won't lie the song is good. _Snatch your chick like a ally hoop. Shots that will rock, I don't do the goose. Put her in the coupe, I remove the roof. Then slam-dunk that pussy like Ron do. _

''Cute name, let me get two Heineken.'' He said. And I give him two then he leaves. So far it's going good. Then Trixie gets on stage another song starts to play. Ace Hood- we on. _Uh, okay I walked in the party Mr. swag, so gnarly. With a bad Spanish mammy betta ask somebody. Yea that's my Maseratti, going ham no salami. That's your chick if I like it then I'm straight bo guarding. In the club where the bottles at, Rosay no Muscato._

Trixie swings on the pole then she gets of the pole. And starts taking her top of and going next to guys. They singles in her thong and guys start throwing singles on the stage. After seeing her strip and I still sell more drinks so far no guy has been creepy talking to me. I sold more drinks and when I was done Eric tells me I got the job and I said yes. But still wants me to wear sexy clothes.

After I get changed I go home. And Emily is in my room watching tv and I will tell her.

''You was in the gym for too long.'' Emily said.

''Emily, I'm sorry that I lied. But I wasn't at the gym I was at a job.'' I said.

''What are you talking about?'' Emily asked.

''I got a job.'' I said.

''That's great I'm happy for you. What kind of job is it.'' Emily said.

''I will work as a bartender at a strip club owned by Eric Kahn.'' I said.

''Why, would you get a job like that at a strip club! Have you lost your dignity? Or you just want to fuck every stripper in there.'' Emily said angry.

''That's what you think of me? That I will cheat on you. And no! I haven't not lost my dignity. It's just a club.'' I yelled.

''You are acting it's a dance club. Those guys will try to sleep with you. Why the hell you will work for Eric Kahn!?'' Emily yelled at me.

''I don't have a problem with him. You do and the girls.'' I said.

''Paige, are you out of your mind!? You can't work there. Guys will try to have sex with you.'' Emily yelled.

''Great, my own girlfriend thinks I will fuck every guy in there.'' I said angry.

''You already have! You get drunk and have sex with a guy. Like a desperate girl will do. Paige I'm so sorry I…'' Emily said and that hurt me.

''Wow, you think I'm slut. Thank you now I know what my own fucking girlfriend thinks of me.'' I yelled.

''Paige, I'm sorry I didn't mean it.'' Emily said.

''Go home Emily, I don't want to speak or hear from you unless it's about the kids. And there is no point of you staying here with a slut.'' I said angry.

Emily leaves my room crying. I sit on my bed crying Charlie is the only guy I had sex with. But doesn't matter Emily thinks I'm slut and that hurts she thinks of me like that. I lay my head on the pillow and I'm still crying. Now Emily will look at me differently.


End file.
